ANIMAL
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: Un enfermizo amor entre un cachorro que no sabe lo que es sufrir, y un adolorido hombre de hielo que no sabe lo que es el amor.......cuanto dolor y amargura, cuanto maltrato y sangre debera haber para que aprendan la simple leccion. joey x Zeto
1. Prologo

ANIMAL

Basado en el Anime de

Yu-Gi Oh

By Seiryu

Kaiba x Joey

PROLOGO

Kaiba observaba sus manos manchadas de sangre con los ojos totalmente perdidos, sus manos sucias con parte de la semilla de alguien más y la sangre, la sangre de su puño lacerado cuando golpeó con fuerza el pequeño espejo del baño en el que se hallaba.

Sentado sobre uno de los inodoros, sus ojos azules se veían tan ausentes como cuando todo lo que pasaba por su mente, había comenzado.

Sus ropas deshechas y húmedas por el sudor que su exitación había provocado, su cabello desarreglado por la violencia del acto, y su respiración entrecortada, aún cansado después de la batalla que había librado por......

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras su cabeza caía pesada hacia delante, con los hombros caídos mientras, solo podía oír el silencio y el sollozo entrecortado de su victima......

¿Cómo había comenzado todo esto?.......

¿Cuando se había convertido en lo que era en ese segundo?

Su mente traicionera, le dio señal de cada uno de los indicios, que sus actitudes mostraban cada vez que sus neuronas se volvían inservibles y las hormonas comenzaban a tomar el control.

Miró hacia delante y observó al cuerpo más pequeño y delgado que el suyo, al dueño del sollozo que le hacía tener el alma aún más en pena.....

Pudo ver perfectamente, el cuerpo delgado pero firme estremecerse de frío, con las ropas rasgadas y cubiertas de su sangre, mientras una mueca de dolor y humillación en los labios se dibujaba marcada bajo eso eternamente desordenados cabellos.

Los ojos de Joey estaban oculto bajos los sudados mechones rubios, su labio partido y sangrante, y su respiración aún sin control.......

¿Qué le había llevado a hacer esto con aquella criatura ante sus ojos? ¿cómo pudo lastimar de esea manera a ese ser tan suave?.......

Kaiba no lo sabía, solo sabía, que desde que había experimentado por primera vez, lo que era ver ese par de óvalos color miel, puestos sobre si, no había podido evitar el sentir odio, rabia y hasta excitación.....

El maldito perro sacaba a relucir de él sus instintos más básicos, terminando, lastimosamente, en lo que observaba ahora, frente a él......

Cerró una vez más sus ojos, recordar, que diablos se había metido en su cabeza, como para llegar a actuar de esta manera, y poco a poco, sus recuerdo, su mente, le mostro como había empezado todo.....

N/A: Bien, es mi primera historia de esta serie, y este es solo el prólogo. No sé mucho de ella por que no la conosco muy bien, pero he leído tantas historias buenas que se me antojó escribir un fic.

Es la pareja básica, por que no me atrevi a escribir de otra.....ya lo dije, no conosco mucho la serie.

Tan sombría como la mayoria de mis historias.....lo reconosco. Pero al menos voy a hacer el intento de no ser tan mala......jejejej.

Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

Seiryu

(Algo traumada todavía)


	2. Capitulo 1

ANIMAL

Basado en el anime de

Yu-Gi Oh

By Seiryu

Seto x Joey

Avertencia : capitulo con contenido lemon, si no te gusta este tipo de tema, por favor no leas y evitemos malos ratos. Gracias.

Los personajes de Yu-Gi Oh no me pertenecen, pero gustosa me quedaría con más de alguno. jejejej

Capitlulo 1°

_"Un corazón como el tuyo, _

_se merece mucho menos que un perro,_

_se merece patearlo en el suelo,_

_asi es......así es...."_

_("Grado 3" ....Glup)_

Dos semanas antes

Seto llegó a casa ya muy entrada la noche, con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello alborotado. Sentía su cuerpo sucio, tanto por su sudor, como por la semilla esparcida en sus ropas. No entendía aún nada de lo ocurrido en las horas anteriores, no sabía que era lo que se había adueñado de su cordura, solo sabía que había actuado segun lo que sus instintos le habían indicado; todo este tiempo, reprimiéndolos solo unas palabras, con solo oirle decir aquello, su control se había ido al mismísimo demonio y se había desatado su ira descontrolándose totalmente.

Agradecía que Mokuba no lo viera en ese deplorable estado y tambía, así tendría tiempo de pensar con detalle, todo, absolutamente todo, antes de volver a enfrentarse a ese par de óvalos miel que le mirarían.......le mirarían......¿cómo diablos le mirarían?

Agitó la cabeza tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones.....¿Qué diablos hacía sintiéndose miserable, sintiendo lástima por ese perro bastardo?

Él no era el culpable de nada!!, después de todo, el perro era el culpable, él se lo había buscado en un principio. Le había retado, le había hecho hacer el ridículo, había intentado burlarse de él, intentado.....¡¡humillarle!!.....¡A EL!, ¿Quién diablos se imaginaba que era ese estúpido animal?

Ya en su habitación, comenzó a desnudarse camino al baño, donde bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, intento relajarse.

Sí, él no había hecho nada, él perro inmundo ese, se lo había buscado, desde un principio, desde el momento en que osó enfrentársele, en el instante que le desafió sosteniéndole la mirada, aquel sucio intento de ser humano, aquel ser inferior que ocasión tras ocación, intentaba demostrar que era mejor que él, lo había provocado todo......¡qué perdida de tiempo! pensó para sus adentros mientras una risa nerviosa se apoderaba de sus labios a medida que el agua caliente, seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

De pronto una voz en su conciencia resono como rayo, trayéndole de vuelta al mundo donde miró con horror su descontrol.

"Te amo" escuchó calramente aquella voz que tanto despreciaba, que tanto aborrecía y odiaba a tal magnitud que ni siquiera, en su mundo de omnipotencia, podía considerar como su enemigo.....no, claro que no, aquel ser era demasiado inferior como para llegar a considerarle de tal forma.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con su voz dudosa, tratando de inútilmente no seguir alucinando, de que aquello que había oído no fuera más que el silvido del viento, o quizas un grillo, o cualquier cosa menos sus recuerdos.

"Te amo" volvió a oir y esta vez fue fuerte y claro. Y el recuerdo se hizo presente, tal cual había ocurrido................

Falsh Back

Le había citado en el aula de música, después de clases, cuando todos se hubiesen ido, para retarle a un duelo de monstruos, uno que sería el definitivo, el último y decisivo........

Ni siquiera supo por que fue que asistió a ese estúpido encuentro.....pero asi lo hizo.

Y para mala suerte del rubio, gracias a sus dragones blancos ojiazules (que nombre tan largo, uff u.u), Kaiba volvió a vencerle, y la burla inminente y las palabras hirientes, despotas, malintencionadas, volvieron a rondar el salón hasta qeu el silencio golpeo con rudeza, mientras el denso aire de nerviosismo les rodeó haciendo la atmósfera casi insoportable.....

Se vio a si mismo imponente, con su porte elegante y su mirada despota con esa extraña expresión fría como el hielo, mientras ante él, el rubio se veía tan frágil y pequeño, tan poca cosa e insignificante que con solo verle, su ego creció tanto que, si no fuera por que era real, podría haber llegado volando hasta la luna.

No supo "cómo", ni de dónde, el perro sacó el valor necesario para que en ese instante, su mirada, suave y temerosa minutos antes, ahora con majestuosa arrogancia, se levantara cual fénix y osara enfrentársele.

Y ahí fue cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron los labios del rubio, en una sonrisa avergonzada que intento dar explicaciones y excusas sin sentido a tan descomunal afirmación, a tan gigantesca confesión, mas con las primeras dos palabras el CEO quedó en blanco, no escuchó nada más, solo se repitió una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza ese par de palabras que hicieeron qeu su piel se erizara y una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

"Te amo" dijo el rubio haciendo eco profundo en el silencio reinante.

Los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron de par en par, sientiendo como el fuego se adueñaba de su interior. El madito perro estaba tratando de burlarse de él, intentaba tomarle el pelo diciendo tamaña idiotez.

Hasta ese instante, Seto no supo si fue la ira o el deseo creciente de humillar a Joey el que le guióa abalanzarse sobre él, arrinconándole contra el muro y con un movimiento rápido, antes que el rubio reaccionara, devorar sus labios en un beso violento y lleno de maldad.

Si, Kaiba acepto qeu su alma era oscura, tanto o más que cualquier yami de los artículos del milenio, pero jamás pensó tener el estómago para llegar a este punto.

Cortó el beso de improviso, dejando a Yoey confundido, viéndole con temor, cosa que el hizo gracia y utillizando su mejor tono triunfal, el preciso y más potente para humillar, le preguntó al rubio.

"¿Que siente un marica la ser besado por un hombre?"

El rostro de Joey mutó de pronto del temor a una mezcla indescriptible de entre dolor, humillación e ira.

"Dimelo tu" dijo con rabia "no estas besando a uno tu también?"

Fue cuando la ira rebaso los los límites de cordura que Kaiba había guardado tan celosamente y el odio estalló, volviéndose en forma de golpes de puño que se estrellaron de forma violenta contra el cuerpo del rubio, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cayendo en un sonido seco contra el suelo.

"¡SUCIO ANIMAL! ¡VOY A ENSEÑARTE QUIEN ES EL QUE MANDA AQUI E IGUAL QUE UN PERRO TENDRAS QUE OBEDECER!!!"

Su mente se perdió en ese momeno, sus instintos ganaron y el gran CEO frío, calculador, dominado e insensible, se convirtió en lo que siempre odio, se convirtió en un simple animal guiado por su celo que no fue capaz de detener.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado perdido, ni siquiera sintió el transcurrir de las horas, solo se volvió a la realidad, cuando se vio a si mismo, totalmente excitado empujando con fuerza dentro del cuerpo del rubio.

El estaba dentro de Joey, sintiendo aquel calor y estrechez, rodeándole y ese fuego en sus entrañas parecía quemarle cada célula de la forma más placentera que jamás imaginó.

Los ojos enrojecidos en ira y el aliento mezclado con suave escencia a menta golpeaba con fuerza el cuello adolorido del rubio, era tan fuerte, tan violento, sin saber "cómo" el rubio se vio desminuido y acorralado contra su voluntad....bueno, al menos en ese momento.

El corazón de Joey se estrujó contra lo que creyó fue su sueño inicial, y sus creencias se fueron al olvido con el primero toque que pareció ser el golpe más fuerte que hubiese recibido en su vida de peleonero.

"No logro oirte aún, perro, acaso no puedes gemir más fuerte?" dijo con desdén el CEO, mientras continuaba embistiendo de forma salvaje el virgen paraje del rubio. "no vas a quejarte?"

Un lastimero "Kaiba" abandonó los labios de Joey cuando sintió las punzadas más dolorosas de toda la noche en su inteior, estaba siendo tomado de la forma más dolorosa y agresiva que jamás pensó vivir.

"No intentes rogar ahora, perro faldero, tu comenzaste con esto, tu pediste esto!, no tienes derecho a reclamar la forma en que yo decido terminarlo!"

Un gemido fuerte se arrancó de la garganta del rubio, mientras incontables lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ya no resistiría mucho tiempo, el dolor, aquel punzante dolor y aquellos dedos, que a pesar de ser tan violentos, a cada tanto acariciaban suavemente su piel expuesta, lo que ayudaba a mezclar aquel desagradable dolor, con el placer que buscaba....

"deben gustarte demasiado los hombres como para soportar que te lo metan por atrás" dijo con burla el CEO acercando su rostro impasible al del rubio.

Joey solo escondió su rostro de la mirada insistente del CEO, suficiente humillación tenía al estar siendo tomado de aquella forma, como para regalarle a Kaiba la vista en resplandor de su dolor convertido en lágrimas de impotencia.

Kaiba sonrió en victoria, no había que ser un genio para conocer las palabras pricisas para desmoronar y humillar a un tipejo de cuarta como el rubio, y él, siendo tan intaligente, sabía muchas más.

Joey era hermoso, muy a su manera poseía una belleza fuera de lo normal. Su piel blanca y firme, sus caderas estrechas y fuertes, los gemidos descontrolados y roncos, mezcla exquicita entre dolor y ruego por más....

El cabello rubio húmedo sobre su frente, se pegaba a ella haciendo que el rostro infantil del Joey se acenturara aún más, mostrando aquella fragilidad y suavidad que jamás pensó ver en ese rostro desafiante e iracundo que el rubio siempre le mostraba al enfrentársele, igual que una prostituta.

Una prostituta, una rubia con ojos miel y cuerpo de hombre, pensó en su interior, mientras no tenía ni un atisbo de llegar a detenerse.

"Que se siente que un hombre te la meta?" dijo una vez más el CEO, con voz llena de burla y maldad....."Okama" rió.

"me dices marica" por fin pudo decir el rubio, que por el dolor casi ni respiraba. " tu eres el que esta teniendo sexo con otro hombre.....tu eres el que..."

Un golpe fuerte dio de lleno en el rostro de Joey, haciendo que su labio se partiera y sangrara de forma abundante sobre el escritorio, mientras sentía claramente, como su interior era llenado de un líquido espeso y caliente en conjunto con el rugido que escaba de la garganta de Kaiba.

"Bien, yo soy el que te esta doblegando, perro, pero eso no significa nada, pues yo te utilizo como utilizaría a una mujer.....en cambio a tu....tu no eres más que un hueco mal parido"

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar, mientras Kaiba arreglaba su ropa y recogia sus cartas y las ordenaba para poder guardarlas y salir de ahí.

Con solo verle al rostro, la expresión extraña y cuando esos ojos miel entreabiertos le miraron de frente, solo pudo sentirse en un segundo, vulnerable.....logró sentirse capaz de......sentir.....

Fue cuando sus palabras se volviéron más que unos simples puñales entrando en el corazón frágil e ingenuo de Joey, esta vez, estaban envenenadas.....

"Eres bueno como prostituta" dijo señalándole, ya que señalar es mucho mejor que ser señalado...." si sigues obedeciendo de esta forma, hasta podría acostumbrarme el tener a un perro como mi mascota sexual..."

Después, solo salió.

Fin Falsh Back

Un fuerte dolor en su estómago se hizo presente, y una arcada vino a su boca, haciéndole devolver bajo el agua caliente, lo poco y nada que aún mantenía en su estómago. Qué hacer, pensó cuando sus ojos vueltos agua por el esfuerzo echo, se nublaron junto con su mente.

¡cómo debía actuar!, ¡Cómo!, cómo debía enfrentarse a ese sujeto después de todo lo que había echo, después de todo lo que le había echo.......después de todo lo que se había permitido hacer ese perro bastardo!!

Cerró los ojos intentando ocultar su estado, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo, mientras la impotencia y el no saber que hacer, por primera vez, se adueñaban de su mente al mismo tiempo, y parecían que ya jamás se irían....no hasta que.......

No lo sabía.....

CONTINUARA.......

N/a : esto seria, agradesco los reviews pero el tiempo me mata y no tengo el suficiente para responderlos. Solo una cosilla.

Maryluz, es un honor que estes leyendo este intento de fic, perdona si no se mucho de esta serie, pero el oscio me mata. L

Y antes que me olvide Chizuru, mis buenos tiempos de KOF nunca los olvidare, tengo hasta el capitulo 8 de ese fic, pero la pereza de escribirlo en la pc es mas fuerte, quizas algun dia.,..........jajajaj,


	3. Capitulo 2

ANIMAL

Basado en el anime de

Yu-Gi Oh

By Seiryu

Seto x Joey

Capitulo 02

_" un corazón como el tuyo,_

_me dejó así como me ves,_

_con el alma partida en tres,_

_me mató....."_

_("Grado 3".....Glup)_

El recuerdo fluyó en su mente, como agua entre los dedos, su pecado, su repulsión, su cabeza incapaz de asumir que se sentía culpable, su oscuridad carcomiéndole y por último, aquella vocecilla en sus sueños que parecía ser, un simple murmullo, la cual, comenzó a crecer a tiempo record y se transformó en un desquiciante sonido que no le dejaba ya vivir.

Los ojos miel, los labios rosados y húmedos, la piel blanquecina y suave, los cabellos rubios dorados tanto o más que el mismo sol......por qué demonios no podía apartarlos de su cabeza, de su interior......

Los gemidos apagados del muchacho, esos quejidos tan increiblemente excitantes que oía a cada segundo......

¡NO!....ya era suficiente, ya era demasiado......por qué seguir con algo que no le era satisfactorio, que en verdad no deseaba, que su inminente caída, no le permitía ver cuán alto había subido en su mundo de solemne orgullo.

Sentir.....¿cuándo había aprendido a sentir?......¿cuándo el simple roce de una piel cremosa le había dado tantas palabras que se mezclaban en su mente haciéndole caer en la locura de no saber qué hacer o actuar?......¿cuándo?.

Cerró los ojos, ¿o ya los tenía cerrados y comenzaba a abrirlos?.....

No quería contestarse esa pregunta.....solo necesitaba respirar, seguir protegiendo a su pequeño hermano, y olvidarse de todo lo demás.......solo eso, olvidar.....no recordar.......no sentir........no vivir........

Simplemente......"no".

Cuando los recuerdos se detuvieron una vez más, se vio a si mismo, de pie, frente a la ventanilla de su salón, observando, con su mirada azulina penetrante y fría, cada detalle dentro de aquel lugar. Su careta inmutable era el accesorio indispensable y perfecto para un cara dura sin sentimientos como él....o al menos eso creía. Observó con despreció a cada uno de los chicos y chicas dentro del aula........ no necesitaba ver a nadie, no necesitaba aquel sentimiento indescriptible que tenía en su interior, pero aún así, ahí estaba, y le hacía comportarse de esa manera, que pese a que su cabeza le decía que actuaba como idiota, no podía detenerse.

Sus ojos al fin se posaron en el grupo eterno de "Yu-Gi y sus amigos", una mezcla bastante bizarra de Barnie y Cía., al menos algo lila tenía el pendejo.....

Estaban todos, el enano ese junto a su inseparable Yami......aún no olvidaba ese malestar en su estómago cada vez que los veía....era como ver a un par de gemelos teniendo sexo.....asi de asqueante, y la ternura con la que se trataban....¡puaj!. Su vista siguió mirando, a su lado, Tristán, que miraba sin cesar una y otra vez la puerta, esperando a alguien, al parecer........

Después a su costado, estaba la urraca loca esa, que con su alegría crónica y optimismo haría vomitar hasta al mismísmo Papa, sin mencionar el chillido que tenía por voz......suspiró.....si, esa era Thea.....¡Dios! quien le dio ese nombre......si hasta el nombre era como para odiarla.

(Sei: ni hablar, Kaiba es asi de irónico y amargado, no puedo obviarlo)

En ese momento, no supo por qué, algo en su interior le decía que algo hacía falta en ese grupo de personas que a pesar de observar y no detallar a todos, sabía que alguien faltaba.

Una vez más Taylor miró hacia la puerta esperando.....quizás si hacía falta alguien en ese grupo, al que él había notado....pero en definitiva, a él, que más le daba.......después de lo vivido la noche anterior, de ese grupo de idiotas, no deseaba saber nada.

Caminó con su paso solemne hasta uno de las mesas de atrás, escuchando en su recorrido, el nunca faltable "Hola Kaiba" de Yu-Gi, que como de costumbre, ignoró totalmente.

Se sentó en su lugar de costumbre y abriendo su laptop, comenzó a teclear sin para, intentando quitar de alguna forma, esa pequeña punzada en su pecho que le decía que ese día, algo andaba mal y que aquello, solo sería el principio de su perdición....

Observó con disgusto hacia la ventana, ya que no podía concentrarse. Las nubes negras de invierno acechaban a cada rincón del cielo, enfurecidas, amenazantes con descolgarse lloviendo sin ningún reparo.

Suspiró, este día sería bastante aburrido, casi, como todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo. Ser un genio, con un coeficiente intelectual mas alto que todo el mundo, no le ayudaba a quitarse el aburrimiento de encima, después de todo, quien se atrevería a tener un devate con él.

El timbre para comenzar las clases sonó de pronto, y por el pasillo se sintió una carrera fuera de lo normal, tan frenética y desigual, como un perro exausto corriendo a lo que más le daban las patas para atrapar las llantas de un carro.

La puerta del aula se abrió de pronto dejando ver una figura delgada y cansada que al llegar al humbral de la puerta trataba inútilmente, recuperar el aliento en poco tiempo.

"Joey!" dijo Tristán acercándose al rubio más que preocupado al verle en el estado que había llegado.

Fue entonces cuando Kaiba tomó dimensión de todo el daño que había sido capaz de hacerle al rubio, y sin saber por qué, en su retorcida mente, se sintió importante......

En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al rubio, había visto muchas veces llegar después de una pelea a clases a Joey, y jamás lo había visto de la forma en que ese día se veía. Tenía la mejilla izquierda amoratada, con un golpe que parecía haber sido hecho con mucha fuerza, el labio partido con un pequeño parche que impedía que siguiera sangrando, pero a pesar de todo, sus ojos irradiaban algo especial, algo increiblemente indescriptible......acaso......acaso ese perro inútil.....se sentía de alguna forma.......feliz por lo ocurrido?.....

"Por todos los Cielos, Joey!! ¿Qué te ocurrió?" dijo Yugi acercándose con rapidez al rubio.

"Creo que me metí con un animal más grande que yo..." respondió riendo amargamente, sin poder evitar guiar su vista hacia donde se hallaba el CEO.

Las miradas se cruzaron por primera vez después de lo ocurrida la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón que Kaiba desconoció en ese momento, pudo reconocer en los ojos del rubio, que su espíritu, después de haber sido humillado, violentado y hasta subyugado de la peor forma, no había sido disminuido ni lastimado de forma alguna......y no comprendió, ni quisó conocer la verdad que comenzaba a desatarse dentro de él, pero el odio que siempre batallaba primero, ganó nuevamente la partida, y su corazón cubierto de oscuridad, solo deseo seguir lastimando a aquel ser que sin quererlo, estaba venciendo sus más firmes defensas.

La clase continúo con normalidad. Kaiba decidió no seguir prestando atención a nada que no fuese su próximo proyecto para su compañía, y el teclear incesante, volvió a oírse, hasta que todas las clases terminaron.

Seto no entendía, por que hacía segundos no podía concentrarse, y ahora, cuando ya sabía que el rubio estaba ahí, por fin el silencio llegó a su cabeza y las ideas fluyeron una vez más.......acaso ahora estaba tranquilo?......pero....¿por qué?

El último profesor dio por terminada su clase dejando un arsenal enorme de quehaceres para la clase siguiente, y Kaiba por fin dejó de teclear. Ni siquiera había salido en los recesos para no tener que encontrarse con el grupito de Yugi, ni tampoco, tener que haber sido víctima de un par de ojos color miel que, a pesar de estar concentrado en su trabajo, había sentido claramente, penetrantes e insistentes sobre su figura......

¿Huir?......no, él, Seto Kaiba, no huía de nada, y menos de un ser inferior como lo era ese perro. La verdad eram, que se sentía algo agotado, y no deseaba salir y tener que encontrarse con ese choclón de gente que solo tenía en su cabeza hacer estupideces y hacer ruido hasta cansarse......

No, él, solo deseaba algo de tranquilidad para poder avanzar lo más posible su proyecto.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo para sus respectivas casas, y Seto viendo la hora en su reloj de marca, supo que su chofer debería ya de estarlo esperando en la puerta del establecimiento, así que tomó sus cosas y sin prestarle atención a nada, salió........

Un par de ojos miel le vieron partir con descepción, ya que, a pesar de todo, Joey aún tenía la esperanza de que con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y después de toda una noche para pensar al respecto, Hubiese cambiado de parecer y.........

A quien engañaba.....Kaiba siempre sería el mismo......

Kaiba jamás cambiaría y menos por él.....

El mismo Kaiba se lo había dicho........para él, él solo era un estúpido perro, una mascota que le serviría bien como juguete sexual.....solo una diversión ocasional.....pero...

A pesar de todo, en su tonto e inocente corazón, a pesar de su sufrimiento y conocer la verdad, él deseaba estar junto al CEO, él deseaba, a pesar de saber un simple juguete, ser parte de la vida de Kaiba....y esa fue su perdición, esa fue la piedra que derrumbó su castillo y comenzó a conquistar su fortaleza y volverle un esclavo......

&&&&&&&&&&&&----------&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando ya estaba en casa, Seto se dio cuenta que entre sus papeles más importantes del proyecto, faltaba un plano pequeño que al parecer, se había quedado olvidado en su salón.

Ni siquera pensó un segundo lo que hacía, solo tomó uno de sus largos abrigos y salió de su mansión corriendo en dirección a la preparatoria. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de avisarle a su chofer para que le llevara en su limosina, solo salió y corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Necesitaba ese pequeño plano, y si no iba antes de que cerraran la prepa, el plano podría perderse, o peor aún, alguien de la limpieza podría tirarlo a al basura sin saber siquiera de que se trataba y perder la parte principal del plano de su proyecto.

No supo ni como lo hizo, solo reacciono cuando su aliento ya no dio para más y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la placa característica de la prepa que brilló derepente cuando un rayo, seguido de un sonoro trueno, se presentó en el cielo......al parecer, se acercaba una tormenta.

Caminó con su paso seguro hacia el salón, a sabiendas que ya nadie se encontraba por esos lugares, mas cuando llegó hasta la puerta, un suave sollozo le llamó la atención. Con sumo cuidado y guardando silencio, miró a través de la ventanilla de la puerta del salón, intentando saber de quien se trataba, quien era el que se encontraba en ese segundo lloriqueando igual que nena.......

Su sonrisa maníaca apareció en ese segundo en sus labios al darse cuenta que el que se hallaba en ese lugar, no era otro más que......

Los hombros se agitaban violentamente, mientras el dolor del llanto parecía ir en incremente, los cabellos rubios casi ocultos entre sus brazos, sentado aún, en el mismo lugra, en la misma posición, con la misma lastimera figrua que vio el CEO antes de marcharse.

Acaso ¿había estado llorando desde que todos se habían marchado?.......

Rió divertido, ese perro se merecía cada uno y todos los dolores y penas existentes en el mundo.....de eso, él estaba seguro......estaba tan seguro de todo, que ni siquiera se detenía a pensar por que le deseaba tanto mal al rubio......pero eso no importaba, ahora solo importaba el echo de que tenía la oportunidad de humillar aún más al perro marica ese......

Y con aire triunfal, abrió ruidosamente la puerta del salón y caminó en dirección del rubio.

En ese momento Joey secó con rapidez sus lágrimas intentando ocultar su llanto, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos miel se alzaron y se clavaron con fragilidad en un par de óvalos azules que le miraban con burla.

"Qué pasa perro, hoy no tienes a nadie a quien chupársela?" rió con despresio.

"No te cansas de hacer daño, Kaiba?....o es un Hobbie que desarrollaste en tu mente sádica..." respondió el rubio con dolor en sus palabras.

"oi!!" ironisó el CEO "entiendes cada una de las palabras que acabas de decir o necesitas un diccionario....pero.....¿acaso los perros saben usar diccionarios?"

Joey se enfureció tanto que se levantó de improviso quedando nariz con nariz con Kaiba, sus ojos húmedos y desafiantes, si, el podía haber estado llorando por la actitud que había demostrado el CEO el día entero después de que él había sido capaz de entregarle su virginidad, pero jamás, lo reptía una y otra vez en su cabeza, él jamás iba a ser una mansa mascota ante Kaiba.

"al menos" dijo el rubio arrastrando sus palabras "yo si sé aceptar cuando amo a una persona, no como tu, que no sabes reconocer ese sentimiento,ya que en tu mundo de inteligencia, eso no tiene lógica e igual que robot, la computadora que tienes por cerebro no lo procesa!!!"

En un segundo Joey deseo jamás haber dicho eso, ya que los ojos de Kaiba en ese segundo, se inyectaron en ira, en odio, y tomando por el cuello al rubio, lo arrinconó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de él....

"Hablas por hablar, Wheeler, que puede saber sobre sentimientos un perro, y menos uno marica como tu!"

"entonces..." respondió el rubio con una sonrisa algo nerviosa "...por que creo sentir que lo único que quieres es besarme"

El aliento entrecortado de ambos estaban demasiado cerca, y Kaiba parecía no saber que hacer, su mente trabajaba en la manera de alejarse del rubio, pero al parecer, los instinto eran más fuertes, y su cuerpo no parecía querer obedecer.

Los dedos delgados de Joey, en un atisvo osado, acarició con sus dedos el pecho de Kaiba, el que, al moverse de forma agitada, hacia que los botones de su camisa, dejaran entremedio, expuesta algo de piel, que el rubio disfruto rozar con la yema de sus dedos.

En ese momento, Kaiba cerró sus ojos, y el omnipotente CEO, el ser más inteligente y controlado, se perdió en un mar de inconciencia, dejando suelto al animal que con deseo, que con violento anhelo, besó y poco menos devoró los labios del rubio en un beso carníboro que arrancó hasta sangre del labio lacerado de Joey.

La tormenta se desató en un momento de aquel encuentro, mas el frío no llegó hasta sus afiebrados cuerpos, que gemían y gritaban en descontrol, mientras el rito sexual se llevaba a cabo. Las piernas blancas de Joey estaban enrrolladas en la cintura de Seto, que convertido en un verdadero animal, embestía con fuerza el cuerpo delgado del rubio, casi, poco menos, echando espuma por la boca.

Las manos del rubio se movieron de forma frentética sobre su propia carne, sintiendo que su límite se acercaba más y más, al igual que los de Kaiba que con los ojos fijos en los de Joey, parecía perderse en la dulzura miel de sus iríses.

Las uñas filosas de Kaiba se clavaron en los hombros del rubio, mientras sintió como su interior era llenado de calidez líquida, para que estocadas después, el mismo se viniera en sus propias manos, estremeciéndose a cada segundo, hasta que todo quedó en silencio, y un relámpago se llevó la luz del aula, dejando todo en penumbras.

La lluvia fuera era ya muy fuerte, y el cielo parecía estar furioso, lanzando rayos y truenos fuertes.

Joey desvió su rostro hacia un costado y en un suave murmullo, dejó fluir lo que su corazón guardaba tan celosamente, y que aquella tarde había acepatado entre llanto y dolor.

"Sé que esta es la única forma de estar contigo" dijo el rubio sintiendo como Seto abandonaba su interior.

"No estoy contigo......solo eres una diversión, bastante barata y mediocre, pero diversión al final" dijo el CEO aún estremecido por las sensaciones que le causaba el rubio y que aún no era capaz de controlar.

"por eso lo digo, y lo acepto.....si tu así lo quieres, yo solo seré una entretención para ti.....pero......." dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos que abrazaron sus piernas, para luego susurrar ".....déjame estar a tu lado...."

Seto no supo que responder a eso. Algo en su interior sintió felicidad, pero no quiso indagar el por qué, solo supo que aquello que había dicho Joey era lo que había necesitado oír desde hacía mucho tiempo del rubio, y que ahora le provocaba una tremenda paz.

Sin decir nada, terminó de arreglar su ropa, tomó el pequeño plano que había venido a buscar, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Kaiba!!" llamó el rubio casi en una suplica, casi en un ruego desesperado que hizo sentir importante al CEO.

Será divertido, fue lo que pensó Kaiba en ese momento, olvidando lo que las palabras del rubio le habían echo sentir momentos antes. Humillarlo, usarlo, tener placer gratis, y después desecharlo como basura.....si, sería diverido.

"Haz lo que quieras...." respondió el CEO saliendo por fin del salón, sonriendo con malicia, con perversidad....

Y bajo la lluvia observó aquel negro futuro que le deparaba la vida al rubio a su lado, sin saber, ni darse cuenta que, aquel futuro, había sido preparado detalladamente, solo para él.....

**continuara......**

**N/a- : Ok, a cada capítulo me doy cuenta de que, ¡cielos!, estoy completamente insana, pero eso es lo divertido no?........jajajaj.**

**bueno, cualquier comentario respecto a esto, pues ya saben, mentenme todo lo que deseen.**

**Gracias por leer esto.....aaaaahhh y con respecto a los nombres de los personajes en japones, olvídenlo, a penas se como se llaman en la versión traducida por los mexicanos.....snif.**

**Seiryu**

**Por causa del tiempo, responderé solo algunos reviews ok?, para la otra respondo todos.....**

Annakoreta. : bien, aquí ta el capítulo siguiente, ojala te guste, oye y puedo hacer una pregunta, que diablos es eso de Chingon?, me lo explicas, yo soy Chilena y te juro que hay terminos que no entiendo.

Maryluz: oi! corazón de melón!!, yo soy peresoza, pero me gusta presionar a los demás, asi que, cuando el final de Herederos....no seas así, que en verdad me matas de un ataque....jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Guerrera Lunar Bien, veamos, Okama según mis amigas es......no, en serio, Okama es "maricón" en japonés.....creo, jejeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

Akire Rosales ajajajaj, las dos somos igual de pervert jajaj, si hasta tengo el logotipo de Hentai y Sukebe en la frente.....jajajajaj. Ojala te haya gustado el capi.

Chizuru : oye, no digan que Seto es malo, pues Joey se puede defender claramente, y con facilidad, el rubio se deja hacer por Kaiba sin chistar.....asi que no odien a Seto.......jjejeje. ¿te gusto el capitulo?, espero que si.

Nakuru Chan . ajajaj, pobrecito Joey, esta sufriendo....y esto es solo el principio, el muy muy, sufrirá mucho, pero mucho más........jajjaja (risa maníaca), espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

Bien, eso, no tengo more time, así que mis respectivas disculpas a las que no les respondí, prometo hacerlo la proxima vez.

Esto es to.....esto es to.....esto es todo amigos......

Sei-Sama 2004 casi aún viva.


	4. Capitulo 3

ANIMAL

Basado en el anime de

Yu-Gi Oh

By Seiryu

Joey x Kaiba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-----...

N/A: Como amar cuando la fe se ha perdido, como creer cuando el alma ha sido fracturada, como seguir adelante, cuando ya no tengo nada que me haga respirar.....No sé quién soy, ni sé que es lo que quiero, solo sé que estoy vegetando en un mundo perdido y sin ningún tipo de deseo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-----...

CAPITULO 03

"Con una lágrima de fé sobre tu piel

olvidé la grieta, que dejó tu voz,

pero ese instinto taurino de tu ser

me obligó a azotarte....

tiernamente....

sin dolor no te haces feliz..

sin dolor no te haces feliz...

sin amor...."

("El Duelo".....La Ley)

Dolor y asco, repulsión y sobre todo, amargura......

Lo odiaba, le odiaba tanto, su voz aligerada, su rostro idiota, su figura débil, sus labios dulces, sus ojos miel.

Cada parte, cada actitud, cada detalle, cada reacción, Todo!! ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO....

Y entonces..........por qué seguía oyendo a cada segundo sus palabras de amor.....

"Te amo..." volvió a oir.

Y los gemidos, los quejidos quedos y suaves, el aliento cálido y entrecortado del rubio en su cuello, sobre sus labios, sobre su piel......no cesaban!!

La lluvia se descolgó desde las nubes mojando todo a su paso, y él aún seguía ahí, bajo ese cielo oscuro que relampagueó iluminando por un segundo las calles, a esa altura, ya totalmente empapadas.

Irguió su rostro tratando de calmar aquel calor en su pecho, que minutos antes, Joey había provocado, en su encuentro sexual ardiente y salvaje.

Debía labar el deshonor de su era posible, como había sido posible que él....el ser más inteligente y poderoso en aquel lugar, pudiera haber caído tan bajo, como para estar en una especie de "relación" con aquel estúpido animal, que con suerte, sabía atarse las agujetas.

Pero debía aceptarlo, en algún grado o de alguna manera.....al final de cuentas, sus hormonas y líbido siempre podría más sobre su conciencia.

Es decir, al menos por ahora.....ya que en un tiempo más, cuando llegara a la madurez y lograra controlar sus instintos básicos, podría deshacerse del rubio.........cuando le dijera adiós a la adolecencia, también le diría adiós al estúpido perro.

Un momento.........../reaccionó de pronto el CEO/ acaso había dicho, en un tiempo más?....acaso.....acaso él .......él estaba pensando, de alguna forma, en seguir con esto durante un tiempo largo?........

Abrió los ojos observando de lleno el cielo negro......

Su rostro estaba totalmente empapado, al igual que su ropa y toda su piel, pero ni siquiera lo había notado, ya que su mente, por primera vez en conflicto, no paraba de dar vueltas sin saber donde detenerse para poder entregar una respuesta real y concisa de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de lo que debía hacer para que este asunto, no siguiera adelante.....

Su mente atormentada por lo que no conocía como reacccionar, por primara vez en caos, tembló por el frío que aquella lluvia provocaba en su piel húmeda y helada.

De pronto algo interrumpió el incesante caer de lluvia en su rostro, una sombra negra ocultó el ya enegresido cielo, y cortó de lleno la humedad sobre su piel. De inmendiato observó a su costado, con su habitual rostro cubierto de enojo, con su típica mirada "Que ser inferior se atreve a tener piedad de mi", la cual mutó enseguida cuando una sonrisa suave bajo unos cabellos dorados le entregaron dulzura.

El rostro de Joey aún tenía señales de "las caricias" que Seto le daba cada vez con más severidad, su labio con algo de sangre, después de un beso furioso, que el rubio no fue capaz de detener, se mostraba aún algo húmeda y amenazaba con verter una gota rojiza hacia su pálida piel.

Kaiba desvió la vista hacia el otro lado y sacando un pañuelo de su gabardina, se lo entregó al rubio, sin decir media palabra y comenzó a caminar hacia su mansión.

El rubio solo sonrió, acaso ¿aquello había sido una muestra de sensibilidad por parte de Kaiba?, volvió a sonreír, ya que su corazón reboso en algo parecido a la alegría y la satisfacción......estaba comenzando a ganar la batalla contra el muro de Hielo que custodiaba el corazón del CEO.

Esa fue la última vez que Joey, logró sonreír.....en mucho tiempo....ya que lo sieguiente, solo fue semanas llenas de dolor, desprecio y maldad por parte de Kaiba, pero el no se rendiría tan fácilmente, él no dejaría de amar a Seto, de eso, se encargaría la vida.....

&&&&&&&&&&...

Kaiba llevaba prisa, ya había pasado casi media mañana y aún no lograba terminar el maldito dispositivo del nuevo juego que estaba programando. Su mal humor había crecido de sobremanera, y lo único que deseaba era, que nadie, lo sufiecientemente estúpido, se cruzara por su camino, el cual, ya había trazado para encontrarse con el perro estúpido aquel y descargar tensión en una sesión ya clásica de sexo entre ellos dos, para así, poder calmarse y ya relajado, terminar de una buena vez aquel proyecto. (N/A: una buena forma de liberar tensión jejejej)

Pero......

Sus ojos buscaban incansablemente la figura del rubio, que debía de estar moneando de lo lindo, por no decir de oceoso, con sus amigos, por ahí sin niguna preocupación que le atrajera la responsabilidad.

Recorrió cada uno de las areas de descanzo y de las aulas de clases buscándole, pero no logró hallar nada.

Maldito perro, pensó en su interior, dónde diablos se había metido, justo ahora que lo necesitaba......

Y se detuvo en seco.......¿cómo que lo necesitaba?.....bueno, si, en si lo necesitaba, por que, por ahora, era el único que le permitía meterselo cada vez que él quería......

Sonrió ante aquello, hacía cuanto que no le restregaba aquello al rubio en el rostro, hacía cuanto que no le hacía notar lo sumiso y poca cosa que era a su lado, hacía cuanto que no le decía que él era su dueño, el que mandaba, el que doblegaba y acorralaba cada vez que quería......

hacia ya mucho.....

Desde aquella vez en el que el rubio decidió aceptar que él no era más que una simple mascota para el CEO y que le dio el derecho de dominar sobre él, Kaiba le había tratado de la peor forma, usandolo y abandonándolo, sin decir nada, ni dar nada.

Pero.......el espíritu del rubio no parecía disminuir ni subyugarse en lo más mínimo, seguía en ocasiones desafiándole, haciéndole perder el control y la paciencia.

¿Por qué?.....

Siguió buscando casi desesperado al rubio, en cada rincón, incluso en las azoteas, y nada......

Ya rendido, y más malhumorado que nunca, comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección al salón, para ver si en en algún descuido de su líbido al tope, podría concentrarse y pensar con coherencia para poder terminar su proyecto.

Una voz conocidísima para él le hizo desviar su vista hacia un rincón, aquella parte que se escondía tras las escaleras y quedaba fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

Ahí, la figura pequeña y con el cabello alborotado de su hermano pequeño, temblaba de nerviosismo junto a otra persona.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y las manos temblorosas, mientras su voz se oía al borde del colapso hacía notar que en cualquier momento diría palabras muy importantes. Se asomó aún más, mientras veía a Mokuba y escuchaba sus palabras.

El pequeño moreno sonreía dulcemente, con los labios temblorosos mientras sus mejillas teñidas de rojo hacían que se viera aún más hermoso.

Kaiba sonrió ante la dulzura de su hermano menor, y tratando de asomarse, intentó ver al ser, al cual, el pequeño Mokuba había entregado su corazón, y que en ese preciso momento, le diría cuanto le amaba.....

Cómo sería la chica ideal para Moku.....cómo sería la personita especial a la que había elegido para entregarle su corazón.....La sonrisa de Seto se incrementó al pensar en aquellas palabras, cuando vio como el pequeño moreno decía suavemente un "te amo" y se lanzaba a los brazos de la otra persona entregándole su primer beso a.....

El corazón de Kaiba se paralizó cuando por fin pudo ver a quien su pequeño hermano besaba.....

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y la ira y enojo rodeó la cordura del CEO, nuevamente, los instintos más básico dominaban al siempre hombre de Hielo y le hacía perder el control, simplemente, tan solo por lograr ver aquella figura que abrazaba con cariño a su pequeño hermano.

Los cabellos rubios atrapados por las manos pequeñas de Mokuba impedían que el otro pudiese moverse y romper el contacto de aquel beso torpe y sin cuidado que el pequeño le entregaba.

Joey como pudo se separó del más pequeño de los Kaiba y tratando aún de sonreír y salir de su ya estado casi catatónico, susurró suavemente, solo para que el niño escuchara.

_" Yo te quiero mucho, Chibi" _dijo atrapando el pequeño cuerpo del niño entre sus brazos_ "pero sabes.......mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona....."_

_"pero él no te ama....."_ respondió Mokuba casi en un hilo de voz. _" por qué no me dejas ser a mi quien....."_

_"Moku....."_

_"lo sé"_ respondió el pequeño abrazándose aún más fuerte contra el pecho del rubio _"yo entiendo..."_

En ese momento, Joey iba a decir algo más, pero un golpe que dio de lleno en su rostro le aventó muy lejos, cayendo casi sin sentido sobre la fría cerámica del piso.

Mokuba abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver el estado encolerisado de su hermano, y temiendo por la salud de Joey, corrió hasta su lado para interponerse entre su hermano y la persona que tanto quería.

Si Seto había llegado a ver lo que segundos antes había ocurrido, era más que seguro, que Joey estaría muerto.

El rubio se sentó casi totalmente adolorido y tomando al pequeño de los hombros, le hizo voltar para verle de frente.

_"chibi....ve a tu salón, necesito hablar con tu hermano"_ pidió con voz entrecortada el rubio, haciendo que las lágrimas del pequeño afloraran con dolor.

_"todo esto es mi culpa"_ sollozó

_"vete de aquí mokuba!!"_ ordenó el CEO haciendo temblar al pequeño ante su voz.

_"Ve"_ volvió a decir el rubio sonriendo dulcemente, a lo que el niño asintió y salió corriendo del lugar.

En ese segundo, Kaiba tomó al rubio por un brazo y alzándolo como si nada, lo arrastró hacia uno de los salones antiguos que ya no se usaban y se encerró junto a Joey en él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&-------

Su cerebro no coordinaba, no pensaba, solo reaccionaba, solo sentía, y lo que sentía en ese momento era odio, enojo, maldad, deseos de dañar, de lastimar de la peor forma a la persona que se había atrevido a hacerle sentir aquello que aún, con su cabeza en caos, no lograba nombrar o reconocer.

Volteó a ver al rubio con su mirada cegada por la maldad, y la oscuridad inhundó su alma, desatando todo lo perverso y desquiciado que podía ser.

Con sus manos temblorosas se acercó al rubio y lo tomó por el cuello presionándolo de tal manera que Joey pensaba que en cualquier momento termaría por rompérselo, pero fue entonces que sintió la lengua del moreno en su oreja, humedeciendo todo a su paso, mordiendo con maldad su lóbulo, haciéndole sangrar.

_"¡Cómo te atreves!"_ le regañó con voz filosa y siseando cada palabra cual serpiente "_Como es que te crees capaz de hacer esto...."_

Joey quería responder, pero parecía que el agarre de Seto en su cuello era cada vez más fuerte ya que el aire le estaba faltando en los pulmones y sentía que su conciencia se perdería en cualquier momento.

_"que no lo entiendes, perro bastardo......"_ volvió a decir, haciendo que los ojos del rubio se posaran en su azulina mirada. _"Eres mío......tan mío que estoy metido bajo tu piel, en tus poros."_

Se detuvo un segundo y con un movimiento fuerte y violento, hizo voltear a Joey haciéndole enterrar su nariz en la pared, mientras su mano parecía no querer soltar su cuerllo.

Un quejido fuerte escapó de los labios del rubio, cuando sintió claramente, como su pantalón había sido bajado y unos dedos largos y delgados, de forma punzante entraban en su cuerpo.

Pero no podía respirar, y mucho menos gritar del dolor, solo podía esperar hasta que el líbido le hiciera olvidar al CEO su odio, y se comportara de otra forma.

_"Eres mío"_ volvió a repetir _"soy tu amo, tu señor, soy más que eso........soy tu Dios!"_

Terminó de hablar cuando de una sola arremetida, penetró al rubio con su hombría, soltando su cuello, para poder oír el grito que siempre le deleitaba escuchar del rubio, el grito que le hacía saber que la posesión y subyugación comenzaba, una vez más.....

Las lágrimas de Joey empaparon la pared a medida que su rostro la rozaba con mayor fuerza, debido a las embestidas salvajes de Seto, quien ya perdido en su propio frenético placer, guió sus manos a través de la piel suave del rubio mientras su boca besaba con locura el cuello del rubio.

_"Seto..."_ llamó en un quejido el rubio, bajando sus manos hasta su propia carne que comenzaba a rogar por atención, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando la mano del propio Kaiba tomó la suya y juntos masajearon su miembro haciéndole gritar del placer...._"Te amo..."_

&&&&...

Momentos después, Kaiba abandonaba una vez más al rubio, dejándole marcado por su semilla en su interior...sintiéndose nuevamente superior a cualquiera.....

CONTINUARA....

========================00000000000--------------------------------

N/A: **_Un capítulo más, espero que les guste, ya que he perdido, de cierta forma, mi inspiración, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido. El tiempo, el maldito tiempo que no me acompaña para nada es el culpable, junto con la inspiración, de que no pueda actualizar más rápido, pero al menos, escritoras y fans, saben lo que es eso, asi que sé que me comprenden._**

_**Si tiene alguna idea, algún comentario o quizás solo quieren dirigirme una crítica, sea fea o buena, ya saben, solo díganlo.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

_**Seiryu**_

_**(The Sake's God)**_

_**07-09-2004**_

_**Reviews, no podré responderlos, por que el tiempo no me acompaña, pero para la próxima los responderé todos.**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Capitulo 4

ANIMAL

Basado en el anime de

Yu-Gi Oh

By Seiryu

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: bien chicas, muchas de ustedes me han preguntado ¿por qué diablos no pongo lo que piensan los amigos de Joey respecto a su estado?, ¿que cómo es posible que no se hallan dado cuenta sus amigos de todo? y un montón de preguntas más....bien, la respuesta es fácil, el por qué no he puesto eso en este fic, es por que desde un principio, desde el prólogo, he contado la historia desde el punto de vista de Seto Kaiba, y todos sabemos que Kaiba, por mucho que esté con Joey, jamás se va a detener a pensar en lo que opinan los amigos de Joey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"...decidí intuir recorriendo palacios,

desarmé por correr cada paso a seguir,

ataqué como rey que asesina con gracia

no creí, no pensé, que sería mi condición....."

(Lucybell)

"Celos" dijo el CEO en medio del silencio de su habitación leyendo un diccionario que mantenía entre sus manos con la mirada fija en las pequeñas letras tras sus gafas, y como siempre, con ese aire de superioridad e intelecto....pero....de qué servía, es decir, ahora, después de leer lo que ahí decía, de qué diablos le servía su gran coeficiente intelectual......ya que por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que lo que aquella palabra significaba, ni remotamente se parecía a lo que le había pasado en este día.

El diccionario primario decia claramente _"Celos: reacción enfermiza que se presenta en las personas aprensivas hacia un objeto o persona. Sentimiento de sobreprotección a algo propio de suma importancia o valor."_ y definitivamente, eso no era lo que el sentía hacia el perro.

Aprensivo?, quizás sí, un poco, no mucho......bueno, para que negarlo, con sus pertenencias, el en verdad era un aprensivo total, pero la siguiente afirmación, nada tenía que ver con su sentir.

El perro para él jamás paso de ser un mero juguete en su mente, jamás fue importante para él ni siquiera un atice de sobreprotección inspiraba a su frío corazón......él solo lo estaba usando, como quien usa una muñeca inflable para satisfacerse.....solo eso.....entonces, por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel sentimiento incontrolable que había afectado su conciencia en aquel segundo....

Diablos, Mokuba era su hermano, su pequeño y preciado hermano, entonces.......por qué había sentido aquello con el simple hecho de que el pequeño besara los labios del rubio....no lo entendía, quizás podría alegar locura momentanea?.....no, eso no era una opción......

Rió con amargura.....¿acaso esto comenzaba a parecerse a aquellas estupidas historias telenovelescas que alguna vez vio por aburrimiento?....

Aquellas donde al final, aquel que jamás sintió amor por la jovencita de la historia, terminaba como baboso tras ella?

NO!!, él no era así, el no vivía una novela estúpida donde la sufrida de la historia, pasaba de sorda a ciega y en un instante quedaba paralítica para luego perder a su bebé en el hospital y volverse loca....

Rió tontamente al recordar aquella teleserie Venezolana que en su infancia había visto, cuando la mujer que los cuidaba, se hallaba en su hora de descanzo......pero la risa cesó cuando a su mente, la mirada enamorada de su hermano se presentó, aquellos ojos hermosos fijos en el rostro del rubio, para luego, avalanzarse para besar sus labios.

Y de nuevo, aquella sensación desagradable que parecía no tener fin, pero en si, no era odio hacia su hermano, no era un sentimiento propiamente tal hacia su hermano, el sentimiento era extraño, por que se centraba más bien en el rubio y en si mismo.....

Trato de entender, pero no podía, o más bien, no quería.

Estaba harto, y tomando la decisión más salomónica (desde su perspectiva e idea de lo correcto) corto por lo sano y decidió ir a hablar con Mokuba.

Aún era temprano, así que el niño, aún debería de permanecer despierto.

Con sigilo caminó por el largo pasillo llegando hasta la puerta del fondo donde con suavidad tocó llamando. Un rápido revolvimiento dentro le alertó que el pequeño estaba despierto, y sin esperar un "adelante", entró en la habitación encontrando al niño urgando desesperado en su armario y sobre la cama un montonal de cartas y cosas que llamaron su antención.

"_hermano!!" _dijo el pequeño sorprendido por la invasión a su privasidad, y corriendo hacia la cama, trató de esconder bajo las cobijas, dejando al descubierto su turbación.

Seto sonrió agraciado ante los secretos infantiles de su hermano, y acercándose a la cama, se sentó en ella tomando entre sus manos, una de las cartas que el niño, afanosamente, trataba de ocultar.

"_Mokuba, todo esto"_ dijo tratando de volver a su postura madura ante su hermano_ "no es necesario.....yo ya sé todo"_ terminó mirando fijamente a los ojos del niño.

Mokuba por un instante quedó en blanco, tratando de revelar lo que las palabras de su hermano habían significado, mas cuando el niño logró ver más allá de lo dicho por Seto, sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso color rojizo y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar cuando formuló su pregunta.

_"Qué.....qué es....qué es lo que sabes?"_ inquirió tartamudeando.

_"no finjas"_ sonrió como mejor pudo _"te vi hoy con Wheeler"_

Mokuba quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que responder a aquella afirmación, para luego temblar y tratar de decir algo, pero Seto interrumpió todo intento de perorata cuando con su ceño fruncido dijo...

"_sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, verdad?"_

_"no debes preocuparte, hermano, ni por el estatus financiero, ni por la clase, ni siquiera por lo que odias a Joey, ya que jamás estaremso juntos.... Joey está enamorado de otra persona"_ respondió el pequeño cuando logró salir de su mutismo, con un tono enfadado.

Seto quedó petrificado, su corazón se paralizó en ese segundo al oír lo dicho por su hermano, logrando solo preguntar una cosa....

_"tu sabes.....de quien esta enamorado el perro?"_ preguntó temiendo a la respuesta afirmantiva.

Si el pequeño sabía de quien estaba enamorado Joey, este asunto se convertiría en algo aún más perturvador para todos.

Por un instante pensó que el niño no respondería, y a hasta un segundo antes, logró respirar, mas .....lo que esperaba se presentó ante sus sentidos sin el más mínimo aviso.

_"si"_ respondió Mokuba, dejando a Seto casi en estado de Shock, cuando los ojos del pequeño se clavaron certeros en las orbes azulinas del CEO.

En ese instante, si el autocontrol de Kaiba, estaba perdiéndose antes, ahora, al oír el sí del pequeño, pareció desvanecerse totalmente......Mokuba sabía, conocía todo, y Seto tenía la certeza de ello, al ver como los ojos de su pequeño hermano permanecían clavados en los suyos sin darle un respiro.

Con la garganta rasposa y casi sin aliento, con el corazón petrificado y el alma pendiendo de un hilo, Kaiba decidió preguntar, pero el niño, desviando su mirada hacia un rincón, olvidándose de su hermano comenzó a hechar a fuera todo lo que su dolido corazón sentía, al haber sido rechazado por el rubio.

_"no sé ni siquiera para sigue enamorado, después de todo, no lo quieren, lo hacen sufrir mucho a parte de que parece estar ciego......en verdad a veces creo que es un idiota de primera"_ acotó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de desvordarse. _"¡no lo quiere!, la persona a la que ama Joey no lo quiere!!! _" volvió a fijar su vista en la cara anormalmente pálida de su hermano.

_"pero tu entiendes que......"_

"_entender qué!"_ cortó el niño "_que el idiota de Tristán esta enamorado de Serenity y que nunca va a amar a Joey"_

Golpe y combó hacia el vacío.

Seto no supo como reaccionar después de lo dicho por Mokuba. Reír histéricamente al darse cuenta que, en verdad el niño no sabía nada de su secreta y enfermiza relación con el rubio, o bien, hecharse a llorar por su estupidez al llegar a pensar que había sido descubierto......

Su mano tembló imperceptiblemente antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmar a su alborotado corazón que golpeando duro contra su pecho, por el momento tan denso, volvía a latir acelerado.

Mokuba pensaba que Joey estaba enamorado de Tristán, eso quería decir que su secreto estaba totalmente guardado bajo 7 llaves. Sonrió internamente ante aquello, pero algo se clavó dentro de su pecho al pasarse por su mente una imagen vista, hace algún tiempo.

Un día soleado, la preparatoria, un rasguño en la cara de Joey provocado por un beso furioso que le había dado......ausencia, recordó que había salido a buscarlo para.....ya no tenía recuerdo de aquello, solo vio nuevamente aquella imagen impreganda en su cerebro.

Joey con las mejillas arrebatadas de rojo, con la espalda pegada a al pared y en los labios una sonrisa mansa con los ojos brillantes hacia su amigo, mientras, Taylor acariciaba su mejilla preguntando no se qué cosa.

Sus dientes rechinaron cuando los apretó con rabia...¿acaso celos?.....no, celos no......ira, enojo, furia....pero celos, no, celos no.

_"cómo sabes que el idiota de Wheeler ama a Taylor"_ dijo tratando de controlar su enojo lo mejor que pudo. Obteniendo como respuesta algo que jamás pensó oír. Una respuesta tan sencilla que su enojo creció.

_"Por qué el mismo Joey me lo dijo.....y lo confirmé luego" _respondió simplemente el niño.

"_y cómo lo confirmaste?"_ volvió a prenguntar el CEO apretando sus manos casi hasta el límite de hacerla sangrar.

"_Los vi besándose....." _y por fin el niño se echo a llorar sobre las almohadas de su cama.

La conciencia de Kaiba se perdió de una a penas oyó la respuesta del niño, y así como había entrado a la habitación, rápidamente salió perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo que le llevó hasta su propia alcoba.

Esa noche, las revelaciones de su hermano menor, no le dejaron dormir y pasó en vela, caminando de aquí para allá, toda la noche, hora tras hora, hasta que el alba le sorprendió, aún de pie, en medio de su habitación, con los ojos atestados de sangre y enojo, después de haber pasado por su cabeza un sin fin de ideas y conjeturas respecto a lo que él pensaba que el perro estaba jugando.

Joey era un chico que gustaba de los hombres, eso quería decir, "cualquier hombre".....Cualquiera. Eso incluía a casi la mitad de la población del mundo, excluyendo a los niños, que por cierto, ahora tenía la certeza de que no le apetecían, después de ver como rechazaba a su hermano; y a los ancianos, bueno, eso creía él.

Le gustaban los hombres, eso quería decir, que la probabilidad de que el rubio, a parte de estar con él, pudiese estar con otro, era tan alta que de tanto apretar los dientes por su ira, parecía que podrían quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Con esas ideas, salió de su mansión en dirección a la prepa, bajo los rayos de sol que a esa hora de la mañana, parecía temerosos de iluminar la oscura aura que rodeaba al CEO.

Estaba hirviendo, con la mirada inyectada en sangre y su cuerpo rogando por el alivio de mostrarle al estupido perro quién era su único dueño......

10.

20.

30.

40 minutos y contando.....¡Dónde diablos se había metido Wheeler que no llegaba!, el salón estaba ya casi atestado de gente, y el rubio aún no se dignaba a asomarse.....

Bufando más que enojado, Kaiba tomó sus cosas, y sin prestar atención a nadie (Es decir, salón, maestro, grupo "Felices amigos de Yugi" y demases), salió con dirección a la puerta del establecimiento.

Con paso seguro caminó por el largo pasillo donde se hallaban más de 10 salones consecutivos al suyo, sin darle mayor importancia a los gritos de su maestro en la puerta de donde se suponía, debía tomar clases.

Su cabeza estaba totalmente ida, su mirada fija en lo que fuese que se cruzara por su camino, ya que con ese pobre infeliz, era con quien liberaría todo el enojo y la furia que llevaba por dentro. Bajando por las escaleras, siguió de largo por el pasillo hacia los casilleros pasando antes por la biblioteca donde por un segundo, creyó estar soñando.

Ahí, bajo un montonal de libros, se hallaba una cabellera rubia, que se movía afanosa de aquí para allá como tratando de hacer algo, y no logrando nada.......El entrecejo de Seto se frunció aún más.

No dio tiempo a nada, solo caminó hasta donde estaba Joey haciendo un trabajo de ciencias, el cual, le había dado un maestro como "Segunda" oportunidad de subir una nota que le hacía peligrar un ramo; y tomándole de la muñeca, unos ojos miel se posaron en los suyos y con algo de temor, viendo la furia impegnada en ellos; e igual que siempre, como sumisa mascota, se dejó guiar fuera de aquel lugar, en dirección al gimnasio del la prepa, donde en la bodega de deportes, se encerró el CEO junto con él.

De un solo golpe, certeró dio contra la mejilla del cachorro. Los ojos de Joey se vieron abiertos de par en par, "qué diablos había echo ahora para enfadar a Seto" se preguntó mientras trataba de recobrar fuerzas para erguirse de nuevo ante él para preguntar.

Kaiba susurró con enojo a flor de piel, casi hirviendo en ira. _"Con que te gusta jugar, ne? perra!"_

Joey bajó la vista, sin entender, pero pronto una mano estuvo fuertemente apretada contra su cuello, quitándole el aire. Sus ojos asustados se fijanron en las orbes azul rojizas de Kaiba que parecía totalmente descontrolado y con ancias de sangre.

_"Seto..."_ dijo reuniendo aire suficiente en sus pulmones, mas un golpe certero volvió a callarlo.

_"no es suficiente con que te solo yo te lo haga, ¿verdad?, como te gustan tanto los hombre, perro marica, ahora también estas con el imbecil de Taylor!!"_ volvió a susurrar siseando cada letra.

Joey pareció comprender, y separando los labios, logró decir suavemente.

_"puedo explicarlo"_ pero...

Su boca fue acallada por otra que buscó en su interior subyugar todo lo que pudo haber sido un atice de reveldía.....Su cuello fue soltado y por lo contrario de lo que pensó, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes que con desespero le aprisionaron contra el cuerpo de Kaiba a medida que el beso se ahondaba.

_"Nadie juega conmigo_", se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza el CEO, a medida que sus manos buscaban la entrada del rubio, metiendose en sus pantalones."_Voy a destruirte.....dejarte como basura y hundido en el mismo infierno"_ repitio una vez más en su cabeza cuando sus dedos se clavaron dentro del cuerpo de Joey.

_"Tómame..."_ pidió el rubio cuando logró romper el beso.....y un suspiro ahogado se arrancó de sus labios cuando sintió como los dedos del CEO abandonaban su cuerpo.

_"No"_ dijo Kaiba, separándose del rubio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Joey no entendió y tratndo de acercarse al ojiazul, un nuevo golpe vino a su rostro. _"no lo haré, ya no más"_ y rió.

Los ojos del rubio se atestaron de lágrimas al lograr comprender lo que el moreno trataba de decirle.

_"veo que haz comprendido......este es el fin perro, ya me aburrí de ti."_ terminó en tono triunfal, dando media vuelta y sin mirar a tras, por fin decidió marcharse, dejando a Joey, con los ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de amargura y dolor.

Si, de seguro, el estar con él, poseerlo con violencia, le dolía, pero el haberlo abandonado, sin ninguna explicación, aludiendo que ya no le servía y que nunca había pasado a ser más que una simple entrentención barata, eso!, eso si debía haberlo destruído......

Victoria para Kaiba.......Rió en su interior.

Y con la frente en alto, y una sonrisa en sus labios, salió de la preparatoria......

**Fin........**

**NNOOOOOOOOOO!!! mentira, dejenme terminar!!!**

**Fin del capitulo, esto continua......jajajjaj.**

Bien, mentenmela todo lo que lo deseen, este es un capitulo muy, pero muy malo.

pero.....es lo que hay, este asunto del fic de Perlas del Alma me tiene con los peluches de punta, asi que , por ahora, el capi queda hasta aquí.

Espero que no se desilucionen.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, y después de esto, aseguro, si!! lo aseguro, el proximo capitulo se vendrá con todo, que hasta el mismísimo Papá Guarén me hara reverencias.....jajaj-

**Seiryu**

_**(Odio a todo aquel que cree que tiene tanto poder, que me hace callar...)**_

Gracias por los comentarios y los revews de :

**Chloe**

**Aome-Sama**

**Noin Weib Kreuz Yaoi**

**Mrs Fronkonsteen.**

**Oriko Asakura**

**Sebel**

**Selene Sumeragi**

**Guerrera Lunar**

**Forfirith**

**Maryluz**

**Lady Grayson**

**Sarita Kinomoto**

**Pilika y Kororito**

**Jen Sweet**

**Feith Aisha**

**y si me falto alguien o me equivoque en su Nick, sorry, que hoy tengo el Time contado.**


	6. Capítulo 5

ANIMAL

Basado en el Anime de

Yu-Gi Oh

By Seiryu

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

-Los personajes de Yu-Gi Oh pertenecen a sus respetivos autores, aunque feliz me quedaría con más de alguno de ellos.

-Advertencia. Capítulo con contenido Yaoi, lemon, masturbación, Angust, OOC(supongo) y qué se yo que más....

- Joey x Seto, insinuación de otras parejas.....jejeje, ya verán.

-**_Dedicatoria: Para ti amor, mi historia con sabor a venganza._**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hombre que caminas en la ruta de la grandeza,

vas cogeando como un animal;

date vuelta y ve que escupiste donde decía

'no muerdas la mano que te da'....."

("Hombre"....La Ley)

**Capitulo 5**

****

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**"te amo.....**" y el silencio recorre todo, hasta que los gemidos se hacen tan fuertes que no logro oír nada más. La piel cremosa y suave, levemente húmeda por el calor sofocante, se mueve sobre la mía haciendo que cada poro se llene de tu aroma. Tu rostro blanco con las mejillas rojas, los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar los quejidos que te es imposible retener en tu garganta seca._

_Puedo oler cada exquicito aroma que se arranca de ti, mientras tu piel sigue rozando con fuerza la mía. Me miras con esos ojos intensos, esos ojos inmensamente llenos de miel, mientras tu cabello rebelde intenta a todo costa, ocultar tras los hilos dorados tu deboción hacia mi....._

_Tus piernas como tijeras aprietan mis caderas intentando que mi ser llegue aún más profundo en ti, mientras yo desenfrenado ya no puedo más y solo hundo mis dientes en tu hombro, haciéndote gritar, marcándote, haciéndote mío, adviertiéndo a otros malnacidos que nadie, y lo repito 'NADIE' más puede tener derechos sobre ti, por que eres mío, tan mío, que soy tu Dios.....sí._

_Y dices mi nombre entre gemidos tan suave que siento deseos de arrancarte esa voz para que nadie más pueda oirla en ese estado dicendo el nombre de otro, por que solo debes decir el mío, solo a mi debes mostrarme ese rostro sonrojado pidiendo más, solo a mi puedes besar con ese desespero......solo a mi......._

_**"Mío" **digo con palabras mudas, y tu solo vuelves a besarme mientras yo, introdusco mis dedos en tu entrada provocándote más sensaciones, si, tanto mis dedos como yo estamos dentro, haciéndote gritar......_

_**"Seto"** dices nuevamente mi nombre, rompiendo el beso apretando aún más tu cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo que tu exitación dura contra mi pecho, se masajée prensada entre nosotros._

_Desde cuando me llamas así.....desde cuando dices mi nombre sin que yo lo vea como algo malo....algo fuera de lo normal....._

_Dices mi nombre como si lo llevaras gravado dentro de la garganta, y suena tan natural, que no me molesta, no me hace enfadar, solo me hace desear que solo a mi me llames de esa forma....._

_Esa es otra señal inefable de que eres solo mío....y me regocijo en ello, pues siendo mío, te puedo dar el cielo o el infierno según yo desee, te daño, te alejo, te tomo te dejo.....es mi decisión.....y tu, como servil mascota, solo debes obedecer......_

_Tus gemidos parecen hacerse pequeños en comparación con los que ahora yo emito, tu sonrisa a flor de labios me hace entender que sabes perfectamente lo que logras sobre mi, y la ira de nuevo me corroe, pero ya nada puedo hacer, por que mi límite esta cerca, y solo quiero que no te detengas, que no dejes de moverte, y mis uñas se clavan certeras en tus caderas, haciendo que tus gemidos se intensifiquen, al igual que con mis manos, logro hacer que tus movimientos sean más y más rápidos.....ya no lo soporto.....ya no......_

_Y tus labios hacen que mis quejidos se acallen y mueran en tu lengua que como si fuese mi dueña, se pasea con maestría dentro de mi boca......._

_**"lo sabes.....me perteneces, cachorro...."** digo antes de derramarme dentro de ti, llenándote hasta lo más profundo con mi marca....ahí donde cualquier otro que llegue después de mi, vea quien fue el primero, quien te quitó todo, quien fue tu dueño........._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BBIIIIiiiiiiiiiii BBIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii (uu sonido de un despertador según Sei)

Seto abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad artificial creada por las gruesas cortinas en su habitación, sintiéndose desorientado, y con una gran humedad entre las piernas....

Sonrió, ese sueño si que había sido un 'Muy' buen sueño.....

De por si, los sueños con el perro siempre le habían llevado al mismo resultado....una enorme mancha de semen en su ropa y las sábanas....

Con pereza salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde tomó una ducha relajante, para un día algo complicado que se venía.....

Un día sumamente muchos antes vivido por el CEO, el genio de Kaiba Corp.

Debía presentar la campaña de su nuevo proyecto que había logrado terminar después de todo. Las reuniones comerciales y todo el asunto farandulero que debía realizar para que el nuevo juego fuese un éxito......pero primero.....

Sonrió con maldad......

El fin de semana fue para deleitarse, pensando una y otra vez como era posible que hubiese quedado el perro después de dejarle.....

Lo había hundido igual que basura, lo había abandonado exitado y herido, de seguro lo había dejado en el mismo infierno......

Y a sabiendas, en pleno conocimiento de el gran amor que le profesaba el rubio, en estos momentos, debía estar destrozado. Con el corazón sangrando y el alma fracturada del dolor.

En su mente se dibujó la imagen de Joey sobre una cama, abrazado a la almohada llorando igual que nena la fractura de su corazón.....y como resultado, una enorme sonrisa, algo maníaca, se dibujó en los labios delgados del Kaiba....

Aquel perro maricón de seguro debía estar por los suelos...y eso, le deleitaba, le hacía sentirse tan superior y seguro.....tan importante.

De seguro, el rubio le rogaría por volver a estar con él, de seguro, igual que siempre, se tragaría su orgullo y le rogaría pro una nueva oportunidad....

Seto rió, así el estúpido animal ese, aprendería a no traicionarle con nadie, a no mirar a otros.....si, así aprendería que con Seto Kaiba no se jugaba.....

Con paso seguro se dirigió a la preparatoria, para estar sentado en primera fila en el momento que Joey hiciera su aparicion y mostrara en ese semblante, tan transparente, todo su dolor.

Luego de clases, lo llevaría a un lugar a solas y le haría saber que le perdonaba.....claro, muy a su forma de actuar (con solo pensarlo, Kaiba se lamió los labios).

Los primeros en llegar fueron 'Yugi y Yugo...los gemelos fantásticos' escupió el CEO al reconocer a Yugi y Atem que sin preocuparse de que él estuviera en ese lugar, comenzaron a besarse.....'par de enfermos' pensó.

Al rato después, hicieron su aparición Taylor y la maniaca del optimismo (llámese Tea) que sin siqueira mirarle, comenzaron a reunirse en su rincón preferido (la baticueva) alejados del mundo.

La mirada penetrante y fría de Kaiba se posó como daga afilada en la figura de Tristán, trantando de encontrar algún rastro, alguna cosa que le mostrara que ese tipejo podía ser en algún sentido, mejor que él, como para lograr que el perro marica ese, se fijara en él.....pero.....no logró dar con nada..

Miró su reloj, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y él, en verdad, comenzaba a perder la paciencia....y no era que él no la tuviera, pero......ya comenzaba a hacer rechinar los dintes de tan apretados que los tenía y aún así, el rubio no se dignaba a aprecer......¿que acaso ese idiota jamás llegaba a tiempo?

Consultó su reloj una vez más.....los segundos parecían eternos, y el sonido del reloj parecía que taladraba segundo a segundo su cabeza.....'maldito perro' dijo en su mente, y sin saber el por qué, en un momento, levantó la vista y se vio intensamente observado por un par de ojos curiosos, mientras una risita avergonzada de Yugi se escuchaba a lo lejos después de oír lo que Yami le decía al oído.

Taylor de pronto se vio disminuído por la mirada fija de Kaiba, y mostrando su firme personalidad, desafió con sus ojos los azulinos del CEO que no parecieron siquiera inmutarle.....

**_"¡Qué!"_** dijo con desprecio y enojo el CEO **_"se te perdió algo en mi cara?"_** y el silencio golpeó de lleno el salón haciendo aún más notorio cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

**_"me salvé!!!"_** dijo el rubio que en ese segundo hacía su acto de aparición.

Kaiba abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón se congeló en ese momento con incredulidad al mirar a Joey en ese segundo.....

Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba los labios del rubio, tan pura y cristalina que parecía verdadera, mientras sus ojos miel irradiaban tranquilidad y su habitual optimismo y felicidad se hacían tan intensos que parecía llenar su rostro en armonía.

Kaiba no cabía en su asombro....mirarle así era.......bien, no era lo que esperaba!

Joey ni siquiera le miró, solo reía, burlaba y bromeaba hablando junto a sus amigos, como si en su vida, absolutamente nada importante hubiera ocurrido......absolutamente nada! y mientras más veía aquella sonrisa auténtica en los labios del rubio, más en su interior algo le hacía llenarse de ira....

'NO' se dijo, debe estar de alguna forma aparentando auqella alegría para que él no viera su sufrimiento.....pero....

Se recordó a sí mismo que el rubio jamás había podido mentir con sus sentimientos, jamás pudo ocultar , de alguna forma, un estado anímico, y lo peor de todo fue, que en ese segundo, tuvo que aceptar que aquella sonrisa hermosa en los labios del rubio, era auténtica.....

Kaiba fijó su mirada llena de incertidumbre en el rostro del rubio, tratando de dislucidar el engaño en esto....

Joey debía estar destruído, su rostro debía reflejar dolor y amargura, debía estar sufriendo, 'maldita sea, ¡¡SUFRIENDO!!' tanto y de tantas maneras que su rostro debía estar cubierto de lágrimas de deseperación y tristeza! listo y de rodillas para rogar una nueva oportunidad......entonces......¡¡¡POR QUE SONREIA!!!

En un momento la mirada del rubio se fijó sobre el la figura del CEO sorprendiéndolo, lo cual provocó que frunciera el ceño con enojo, al ver de pronto dibujada en los labios del rubio una sonrisa llena de burla.

**_"qué pasa, Kaiba?"_** dijo Joey acrecentando más su sonrisa burlesca **_" acaso te gusto, o te debo?"_**

Tristán soltó una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, recordando la forma déspota en la que el CEO le había tratado con anterioridad, y pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio, bromeó aún más, mientras Joey con su mirada triunfal hacia arder de ira a Kaiba.

'No!!' Seto volvió a decirse, ahí no había dolor, solo había burla....¡¡solo burla!!

Su odio creció, mientras algo desconocido e indecifrable se quebraba en su interior, algo que sintió claramente, que andaba mal, pues un dolor intenso se clavó en su pecho, como si su corazón se hubiese detenido de alguna forma, y fracturado por alguna razón que desconocía.

Joey no sufría su abandono, el rubio no sentía dolor alguno, restregándoselo en la cara, haciéndoselo entender de la peor forma...

'¿Victoria?....¿triunfo?', dónde estaban aquellas palabras ahora!, en ese momento cuando se veía burlado y usado, cuando juró ante su arrogante honor ser el único emancipador en su vida!.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, con enojo caminándo hasta el rubio para tomarle firmemente de la muñeca y sacarle del salón antes de que el maestro llegara y llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera enseñarle a ese estúpido perro 'quien era el que mandaba'....pero...

Con una fuerza que desconocía y jamás creyó posible, el rubio, de un jalón, se deshizo del fuerte agarre quedando de frente al CEO con los ojos llenos de frialdad bajo la mirada espectante de todos.

En ese momento, el profesor entraba al salón.

**_"Wheeler"_** dijo Kaiba de forma amenazante, mientras veía como Taylor se acercaba a pelear, pero el rubio solo alzó una mano y el otro chico se detuvo.

**_"Qué te pasa, Kaiba"_** respondió el rubio con ira sin escuchar los mandatos del profesor, con los ojos clavados en los óvalos azulinos de Seto **_"¡acaso no ves que aunque los demás te teman, y seas omnipotente, para mi no lo eres!.....ni siquiera sabes en lo que te metías, ¿verdad?_**" susurró la última frase haciendo que Kaiba aumentara su ira.

**_"señor Wheeler, señor Kaiba, vuelvan a sus asientos o los enviaré a la oficina del director!!"_** dijo el profesor ante la inminente pelea entre esos dos, pero ninguno le escuchó.

**_"Idiota!, puede que le importes a mucha gente y es solo por tu dinero, pero te dire algo, y espero que te lo graves bien en la cabezota!!, para mi no representas nada!!!....solo eres un ricachón aburrido de todo lo que lo rodea, no eres más que un niño mimando!!!"_** terminó tomando sus cosas.

En ese momento, Seto recordó aquella vez cuando Joey se le había enfrentado preguntándole por que diablos tenía sexo con él, por que lo buscaba, si después de todo, con su dineral, el podía conseguir a muchos y muchas a la hora que lo deseara....en aquella vez, el moreno se había enojado tanto, que tomando todo el dinero de su billetera, se lo había lanzado a la cara al rubio, diciendo que se pagara sus servicios con todo aquello, que después de todo, al final de cuentas, él era igual que todos los demás, siempre buscando sacarle dinero.....al menos, para la otra vez, le dijera de frente que le pagara y no que anduviera con rodeos estúpidos.

**_"Señor Wheeler, a dirección!!!"_** gritó el profesor, a lo que Joey solo asintió y dando un empujón con el hombro a Kaiba intentó salir del salón.

Setó salió detrás de Joey y tomándole por los hombros le detuvo de forma violenta "**_¡Adónde crees que vaz perra, aún no termino contigo!!!"_**

Y ahí fue cuando Joey no aguantó más, todo el sufrimiento, las palabras hirientes y la tristeza de su relación con Kaiba se unificaron en un solo sentimiento que convergió en ira y dando la vuelta hizo lo que jamás creyó posible....

Dos golpes secos.....el puño de Joey dando de lleno en la mejilla de Kaiba, y el cuerpo de Kaiba cayendo con fuerza sobre el suelo.....

Un hilillo de sangre corrió bajo el labio reventado de Seto hasta manchar de rojo su camisa blanca, mientras sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, miraban con asombro, casi en shock al rubio, que frente a él se debatía entre abalansársele encima y molerlo a golpes o somplemente marcharse....

**_"Joey..."_** dijo en un susurro el CEO antes de notar como todo el mundo había visto aquella escenita....Joey se detuvo unos pasos más allá de Kaiba....

**_"No siempre se harán las cosas que tu desees, niño rico....y menos las haré yo....sobre todo cuando no eres mi dueño"_** dijo el rubio impregnando cada palabra de un odio único...**_"¡¡¡NO TENGO POR QUE OBEDECERTE!!!" _**terminó caminando hacia la oficina del director con la frente en alto, sin darle siquiera una mirada a Seto....

El mundo de Kaiba pareció derrumbarse en ese segundo, cuando con simples palabras, su casi divinidad, fue pisoteada y humillada haciéndole ver su simple humanidad........

**_"....sobre todo cuando no eres mi dueño"_** volvió a oir en su cabeza, y su interior ardió con dolor....pero...por qué?

No lo entendió hasta que su corazón, el cual nunca supo que existía, comenzó a doler tanto que no supo como reaccionar.....no supo qué hacer!!!

Se levantó, y secó aquel hilo de sangre en su labio, sintiendo el dolor del labio partido y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca......

Bajo la mirada de asombro de todos, el moreno entró en el salón y tomando sus cosas, se marchó en seguida....no deseaba ver a nadie, no deseaba oír absolutamente nada.....menos los cuchicheos malintencionados que se formarían en el salón después de esto.....

Solo deseaba un lugar seguro, un lugar apartado y solitario donde.....donde él pudiera.....

Sus manos temblaron al subir a su limusina (no sé como se escribe --U) y subiendo la ventanilla que daba hacia el conductor, sus ojos se cerraron ante el dolor casi insoportable de su pecho que sin poderlo aún entender, hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas las cuales jamás creyó posibles.....

Dolía, ¡Cielos! como dolía su pecho, su alma.....y lo peor de todo esto, es que no entendía el por qué....no lograba asimilar el por qué dolía de esa manera algo que, desde un principio, consideró sin importancia....

Acaso ¿esto se había convertido en algo importante sin que él lo notara?....

No, no podías ser.....no era posible, era algo casi irrisorio, y en verdad, reiría ante sus ideas si no fuera por el intenso dolor que en su pecho ahora arrancaba lágrimas indetenibles de sus ojos.

Debía saberlo, debía haberlo notado, desde aquella vez, aquella maldita vez en que les vió en aquel pasillo, y luego, aquella vez en que, no supo de donde había sacado el valor en aquella situación, pero, se había atrevido a desafiarle....todo por él.....todo por aquel individuo que ahora, odiaba en lo más profundo de su ser.....

Cómo se atrevía.....

Y el recuerdo de aquel día se presentó....

&& FLASH BACK &&

El salón vacío al atardecer, las luces apagadas y el silencio quebrantado solo por aquellos quejidos que escapaban de los labios del moreno sentado en el banco del maestro.....

la ropa desarreglada y con los ojos cerrados, los labios abiertos respirando agitado, mientras recargado sobre la mesa trataba de controlarse....

Si, si algo le gustaba del perro, era como lograba llevarle al orgasmo lamiendo y succionando su hombría.....

Aquella boca caliente que parecía querer comerle vivo, mientras no paraba de lamer....

El rubio de rodillas bajo la mesa del maestro, con ambas manos aferradas a su hombría, oculto por si alguien llegaba a entrar.....

Pero Seto....a él poco le importaba que le vieran, después de todo, él no era el maricón en ese lugar...él solo buscaba placer, solo buscaba satisfacerse, no amar......en ningún sentido.....amar.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió, y la figura de Tristán se hizo presente......

**_"Kaiba...._**" dijo Taylor **_"haz visto a Joey, necesito hablar con él"_**

Kaiba rió por lo bajo, logrando oirle el rubio, para luego decir con el aliento entrecortado....

_**"Si, si lo he visto"**_

El corazón de Joey se detuvo del miedo al ser sorprendido en ese estado junto al CEO, y sin saber como, enterró suavemente, solo provocando un poco de dolor, sus dientes en la cabeza del miembro de Kaiba, el cual solo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor..

**_"Dónde!" _**volvió a preguntar el moreno en la puerta....

**_"Aqu"_** respondió Kaiba, para luego sentir aún más fuerte la presión de los dientes de Joey, y sonriendo vencido terminó **_"pero se fue hace com 10 minutos...."_**

Tristán solo dió media vuelta y salió del salón, después de lo cual, Seto tomó del cuello al rubio y alzándolo con fuerza lo sentó sobre sus piernas....

**_"Qué fue todo aquello"_** le preguntó con enojo el moreno......

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo sintió como el rubio le besaba acallándole, mientras tomaba su hombría entre sus manos y guiándola hasta su entrada, Joey se obligó a recibirla en su interior, haciendo gemir con fuerza.

&& FIN FLASH BACK &&

Luego de aquello, olvidó el incidente por completo.....hasta ahora, cuando había descubierto de la forma más dolorosa, su estupidez.....

Sonrió con maldad.....si, el perro ese había jugado con él de la peor forma....pero eso, en algo había servido....

Debía agradecer todo esto......

Después de todo, ahora tenía una verdadera razón para odiar, para aborrecer....y sobre todo

PARA VENGARSE.....

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

CONTINUARA....

N/A: **_jajaja, Seto se lo merecía (amantes de Seto Kaiba, por favor abstenerse de matarme...o no podré terminar con esto)._**

_**Bien, necesito hacer un sondeo, es decir, una encuesta para saber como debo de terminar esta historia....he estado viendo ciertas cosas, y pensándolo, pensándolo, no sé qué demonios hacer.**_

_**Ok, ahora la pregunta y ustedes dirán.**_

_**No soy muy buena haciendo finales....(según yo) y después de recibir mi primer review negativo (Sei celebrando) me gustaría saber si, en este ficsy, debo hacer un final....hay dos opciones.**_

_**- Happy End.**_

_**- O como me gustan a mi, con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.**_

_**Ustedes deciden, yo acato órdenes, por que después de todo, esta historia la escribí por escribirla, y no por que en verdad deseara hacerla. Así que tomen su lápiz y hoja, y votemos!!!**_

_**Sei para presidenta!!!......no, esperen, ese no era.**_

_**OK, espero sus comentarios. Cualquier duda extra, ya saben, solo pregunten.**_

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí mis delirios.**_

_**Reviews:-**_

_**tokumine-chan** ¿mi cabello mas corto?, entonces tendrías que raparme. por que para mi profesión necesito tenerlo bien corto para que no me moleste al momento de jalar del gatillo...muejejej. Seto, si, creo que en lo que dices hay algo de cierto....pero.....yo lo hago más macabro...¿acaso no te gusta verlo asi de malo?.....jejeje, espero te haya gustado el capi._

_**Noin Weiß KreuZ Yaoi **: Feto Kaiba...jajaja, ese si me gustó, Noin linda, su merecido....bien, este solo fue el principio de su caida, ya que cuando estas en la cima del mundo, el unico lugar al que puedes ir es hacia bajo ¿no crees?,....aaaahh y sicarios, pues verás, yo soy sicaria, asi que, tu veras, si me envias a tus matones, pues, podría yo hacerte una visita....muejejeje. espero te haya gustado el fic._

_**Pilikita y Kororito **Thanks!!! no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que mis locuras gustan, espero te guste este capi, después de todo, esta bien LEMON!!! GEZZZZZZ!!!_

_**Lady Grayson** Aqui otra actualización, algo atrasada, fuera de contexto, pero....actualizacion al fin. espero que te guste.....gracias por leer._

_**ms. fronkonsteen **Delicioso!!! gez!, ya que pertenesco a la asociación de pervert, depravadas y sicoticas S.A., si te interesa agregarte, pues avisa....jejeje. por lo de las faltas de ortografía, pues te presento a mi escritor...¡Saluda! (Hola, me llamo Renato, perdón u.u)_

_**maryluzmty **Hola corazon!!!, aqui ta espero que te guste...., y aún espero lo que me prometiste, mira que según votación veré si lo que logre conseguir me ayudará o no para mi final....muejeejejejej. Bexos_

_**dark**: Hay niña, tu siempre tan dulce....por eso te quiero tanto...bien, aqui ves, otra actualización y para que te lo veas, yo no abandono ningún fic, solo los dejo en Stand by hasta que logre retomarlo...si sigues leyendo, espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**Guerrera lunar** Moki.....jejejej, para el viene algo en el proximo capitulo....a ver si a Seto le agrada también....jajajaj. mi niño lindo no sufrirá más y no se quedará solito. geeeezzz!!!_

_**sebel** Daño mental....si, ni que me lo digas...pero, aqui tamos de nuevo batallando, espero te guste el capi, y me dejes tus comentarios. Saluditos!!_

_**Ishida Rio** Bienvenida al clan!!.... ¬¬U sono feo. jajajaja, bien, gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo. sobre Tristán, pues en el capitulo final desenredaré eso....promesa de Sei! Espero te guste el capitulo._

_**Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H **jajaj, y en este, como dejó a Kaiba?, es un gusto, muejejejej, bien, gracias por leer hasta aquí. espero que te guste el capi. Saludotes._

_**Selene Sumeragi** jajaj, es que pensaba dejarlo ahi, pero después de leer el capi, me di cuenta que aún quedan cabos sueltos, asi que, debo seguir....(es broma, solo era para despitar) bien, gracias por leer, espero te guste el capi._

_Bien, creo que esos eran todos._

_Gracias a todos._

_Seiryu_


	7. Capitulo 6

Advertencia, capítulo con contenido Yaoi lemonish, jajajaj, si no te agrada este tema, te pido de la forma mas amable que no leas y abandones esta carpeta. Gracias. 

**ANIMAL**

Basado en el anime de

Yu-Gi Oh

By Seiryu

Contenido : YAOI, Lemon fuerte, OOC, Violencia, Masturbación, Rape, y no me acuerdo que mas.

Parejas : Seto x Joey (insinuación de otras)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yugi Oh le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, ya que si fuesen mios, las serie se llamaría Joey OH....jajajaja (ese va por Noin).

Argumento : mi único argumento es una especie de venganza, y lo hice de osciosa...a parte de que debo alegar locura.

ADVERTENCIA: capítulo con contenido Lemon, para variar, y violencia.....aún me queda el Rape.....jajajaja. (Sei abrazando a Hiei) Love, esta noche no te escapas.

Dedicatoria: Este fic fue escrito sin ningún fin, hasta que comence a tomarle cariño. Para ti amor, mi venganza con sabor a victoria.

CAPITULO 06

_"...quien puede ser la victima,_

_sin ser victimario, secreto calvario_

_ser sutil, el que juzga se escuda y debe dañar!!_

_te he visto morderme el alma_

_morder puede ser un intento de escapar..."_

**(Lucybel)**

_Tenías razón, tanta razón, no debería haberme quedado hasta tan tarde en la oficina, pero debía terminar con este proyecto, sabes cuales son mis responsabilidades, y aún así, a pesar de que te dejo de lado por estar con mi hermano, por ocultar esta enferma relación, por seguir adelante en mi empresa, aún así, sigues volviendo a mi, una y otra vez, esperando amor y solo recibiendo ofenzas, esperando cariño y solo recibiendo dolor, esperanando suaviad y yo solo me comporto como un animal.....si, por que a pesar de todo, en este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos, me he dado cuenta, que el único animal aquí.....soy yo, .....Pero......_

_Jamás lo reconoceré, jamás lo admitiré y menos delante de ti, menos delante de alguien tan inferior y poco importante.....no, tu no tienes derecho a saber lo que hay en mi mente, no tienes derecho a saber ni siquiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza......no.....no tienes derecho._

_Pero entonces, cuando te utilizo, por que esa espina en mi pecho no me deja respirar.....¡POR QUÉ!_

_Puedes responderme?....tu, aquí delante de mi....puedes responderme por qué duele?_

_Tu solo sonríes, como si supieras exactamente que es lo que pienso, y quitando el cabello de tu frente, muestras en plenitud tu rostro dulce y te acercas hasta mi para besarme.....susurras mi nombre y un te amo cargado de todo el sentimiento que llevas dentro, y no puedo más que atraerte hacia mi, sentándote sobre mis piernas, para sentirte aún más cerca, aún más pegado a mi, como si desde una eternidad atrás hubiesemos sido destinados, a estar juntos, a amarnos.....pero yo....no puedo amarte.....no puedo_

_Y como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño, mi ira se desata y a pesar de no querer hacerlo, lo único con lo que reacciona y acciona mi mente es con lo que tu me tienes de esclavo....._

_Puedes sentirme, en lo profundo de tu cuerpo?, estoy ahí, haciéndote gritar y gemir, provocando el dolor y placer más fuerte que tu cuerpo haya disfrutado antes.....por que sin dolor, no logras gemir con fuerza, sin un poco de violencia, no eres capaz de rogar......y eso es lo único que ya tengo de ti.....tus ruegos, tus gemidos, por que tu amor.....lo he visto, se ha ido desintegrando lentamente de tus ojos, la miel se ha ido evapornado....pero......por que te niegas a aceptarlo?_

_Tu rostro sonrojado, tus labios partidos casi sacando la lengua por que los sientes secos y necesitas humedecerlos, tu cabello húmedo pegado a tu frente y esa piel hermosa y blanca que no puedo evitar morder y deleitarme con su textura!!!_

_Pero......te detienes, y no comprendo nada hasta que levanto el rostro de tu pecho y observo una sonrisa burlesca en tus labios....y al separarlos dices aquella frase que alguna vez yo te dije, aquella vez en la que estaba seguro de todo y nada me hacía mirar como era tan frágil mi castillo que a estas alturas del tiempo, se desmoronó con solo una palabra tuya....._

_**"Eres mío......tan mío que estoy metido bajo tu piel, en tus poros. soy tu amo, tu señor, no.....soy más que eso........soy tu Dios!" **dices con maldad, con burla mientras siento tus manos en mi pecho incrustándose tus uñas como afiladas cuchillas._

_Trato de levantarme, pero tu peso no me lo permite y ya no se que hacer.....tu risa, tu risa burlesca me hace tanto daño que no puedo comprender el por qué, solo quiero huir de aquella realidad que se clava en mi mente y no me deja pensar!!, te odio!!, no sabes cuanto te odio, y mientras mi mente me muestra tu victoria sobre mi, me pregunto cual es el motivo de mi odio, lo cual me responde, poco después de que tu digas aquella frase....._

_**"ni siquiera sabías en lo que te metías, ¿Verdad?"**_

_Si te odio, pero mi odio tiene una razón que va más allá de mi comprensión y de mi orgullo, te odio, y la razón en especial, la única y soberana razón que mi mente fabrica es......que te odio, por que tu, en verdad.....no me amas...._

En ese momento, los ojos de Kaiba se abrieron hacia el mundo de la conciencia, donde despierto, su mente calmada y razonable, no pudo evitar reprimirse y reírse de lo que sus sueños trataban de hacerle creer. No, claro que no, él en verdad odiaba al estupido perro solo por que así él lo deseaba, por ninguna otra razón, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Pero aún así, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y la sangre acumulada por el odio, sus labios aprisionados en una mueca casi distorcionada y macabra, llegando a la pervercidad y maldad casi inminete......le mostraban el rencor que el simple odio jamás pondría en su mente y corazón.....él odiaba a Wheeler, pero....jamás aceptaría ni siquiera un ápice de lo que aquel sueño le mostró....no lo haría, jamás!!! y eso, su orgullo y omnipotencia, lo tenía asegurado.....

Pero aún asi, las ancias de venganza, no disminuyeron ni un poco, solo deseaba venganza....y su cabeza no le dejó pensar!

Ese bastardo enfermo se había atrevido a jugar con él, se había atrevido a desafiarle y demostrar una supremacía casi inexistente frente a todos sus compañeros en la preparatoria...había osado levantar su mano en su estúpida y rebelde mascota que se enfrenta a sus dueños.....a su....amo y señor.

Sus ojos azules se apretaron con fuerza cuando la figura del rubio, con aquella sonrisa burlona y su cuerpo erguido se dibujo dentro de su cabeza, en su mente.....aquellos ojos mieles que en algún momento vio con deseo y mansitud en un estado lastimero y usado, ahora le miraban con burla, con sorna, con desprecio.....¡¡COMO SI EL FUESE MEJOR!!! ¡¡¡COMO SI EL SOLO ECHO DE MIRARLE LE HICIERA GRACIA Y LE REPULSARA!!!

Un hilillo de sangre corrió por la comisura de su labio hasta su quijada, cuando con la presión echa con sus dientes apretados, la herida provocada por el golpe del rubio volvió a abrirse.....

Aquel sabor metálico que le recordó con más detalle aquel altercado hizo hervir aún más su sangre y como si nada, tomando su gabardina (al mejor estilo casa blanca) salió du su mansión, dejando a tras a Mokuba, dejando atrás todo absolutamente todo, con solo una idea en la mente, este día, este insignificante día en su vida, se convertiría en el mejor de todos, por que este día en especial, haría morder el polvo al malnacido perro, este día, este magnífico día, cobraría venganza, de la forma más dolorosa y descomunal forma....este día, su venganza, sería la madre de las perdiciones....y su mente idiota, corroída por lo que creyó suficiente, no tomó en cuenta, las consecuencias de sus actos.....

Sin darse cuenta, el Ceo, el amo y señor de su control.....en su estúpido intento de vengaza....terminaría hundido y humillado, aún más, que todo lo que alguna vez, sus pesadillas más profundas, pudieron mostrarle.....

De la habitación de Mokuba, un par de ojos rubeos vieron con deteniemiento cada movimiento de Kaiba, suspirando tranquilo ya cuando este se alejó y se perdió cerrando con fuerza la puerta de entrada, mientras, sentía como un par de brazos juguetones y morenos, rodeaban con suavidad su cintura...

**_"nos hemos salvado de la ira de Seto"_** rió bajito el más pequeño de los Kaiba.

**_"me dio mucho miedo...."_** rió su acompañante de forma tonta, correspondiendo con ternura el cálido abrazo.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Su rápido andar resonó con fuerza dentro de los pasillos silenciosos de la preparatoria, mientras la brisa matutina, se colaba gélida por entre las ropas. el cabello arreglado de forma prolija parecía ensombrecer aún más esos ojos azules cubiertos de un brillo rojo de furia.

Estaba dispuesto a todo, nada le detendría en ese momento, necesitaba venganza, lo necesitaba, tanto como para reparar su honor, como a gritos se lo pedía su orgullo , la necesitaba tanto, que su cabeza parecía huridir uno tras otro los planes de su magnífico y macabro desenlace....

Miró su reloj....solo faltaban unos minutos para que las clases comenzaran, había estado dando vueltas en su limosina (�U aún no sé si se escribe así --U) gastando tiempo para que cuando llegase el momento preciso, el salón estubiese lleno y todos pudieran ver lo que le haría a ese enfermo animal....sí, su victoria estaba predestinada.....aún cuando él mismo no creía en el destino, pero esta vez, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en un sino que deparaba su dicha y la al mismo tiempo, la destrucción del perro bastardo.

Caminó presuroso, viendo como el idiota de Taylor entraba en el salón, si bien lo había calculado, en especial, este día, era cuando el bastardo de Wheeler llegaba temprano a clases....eso quería decir, que todos ya estaban en el salón....

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios, una pervertida y maliciosa que caía incluso en la locura....un frenesí se apoderó de su corazón haciéndole, sin entender el por qué, latir tan aprisa, como un sumbido de abeja....se acercaba, por fin se acercaba lo que creyó en un segundo sería la venganza perfecta, pero con tan solo oír lo que ocurría dentro del salón, aquel fantástico e insuperable plan, se borró de inmediato, solo dejando una ira increible en su pecho, tan fuerte y grande que parecía querer hacerle estallar.

No supo como, pero unos celos indescriptibles se metieron en su interior, mientras desde adentro, lograba oír unos gemidos y quejidos que conocía tan bien, que habían sido solo suyos por tanto tiempo, que supo de inmediato de quien eran y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntarse, por que diablos esos quejidos se estarían oyendo en medio de un salón lleno de gente, abrió con fuerza la puerta con un rostro desfigurado por la furia el cual palideció de inmediato, al mirar dentro y encontrar al grupo de Yugi, en medio del salón dando un desagradable espectáculo.

En medio de aquella sala, se encontraba una mesa redonda en la cual, estaban sentados, viéndose las caras unos a otros, Thea, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Bakura y Duke. Todos tenía cartas, al mejor estilo "Las Vegas" y fichas de apuestas.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron hasta el pizarron, donde decía que el maestro de las primeras 3 horas, no daría clases y que tenía ese tiempo libre. Sus dientes se aprensaron que casi los hizo rechinar, cuando un comentario del rubio le hizo salir de sus encimismamiento.

**_"y esa es la forma de fingir ....."_** dijo posando su mirada sobre el pequeño Yugi, haciéndole sonrojar, para después desviarla hasta el CEO "**_vamos amigo, no me digas que jamás haz fingido un orgasmo..."_**

Una sonrisa llena de burla se dibujo en los labios de Joey cuando cerrando los ojos comenzó a quejarse aún más fuerte, con gemidos aún más dolorosos y llenos de placer.....dándole a todos, sobre todo a una persona en especial, que él era tan buen actor, que incluso el deseo y el frenético fervor de un orgasmo podía fingirlo.

Bakura, fijó sus ojos en los de Kaiba, viendo vívidamente el tormento por el que estaba pasando, la mezcla de sentimientos por los que pasaban ese par de ojos, el brillo rojo de la ira, la expanción del iris en su incredulidad y sorpresa, el azul profundo de la amargura e impotencia.... y sin saber por qué, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa aún más burlona que la di Wheeler, saludando de forma pronunciada a Seto.

¡No! se gritó furioso, ese perro nuevamente ganaba ante algo que solo ellos conocían, nuevamente le demostraba lo nada que había significado él para su vida....¡Cómo diablos de un segundo a otro el perro estúpido se había convertido en un jugador tan bueno en esto de la hipocrecía y burla!

No lo entendía, o quizás en verdad, no deseaba comprender lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba tan claramente.....

El, el supremo todo, el hombre más inteligente y táctico de todos, el omnipotente como un dios Seto Kaiba, solo había sido usado, un simple juguete que después de aburrirse abandonaron sin más ni más....¿acaso nunca fue más que un estúpido instrumento en las manos de Joey?

"Un momento" se gritó rápidamente antes de caer más bajo en sus meditaciones.....

Tomando control de su corazón y de su mente, dejando a un lado los sentimentalismos tontos que aún no lograba comprender por qué se disparaban tan fácilmente con Wheeler, puso en orden su mente y pensó.

En un momento inicial, recordó, él fue el que dejó a Wheeler como una basura sin importancia....

En un principio, fue el perro el que le dijo "Te amo" y se entregó a él sin pedir nada a cambio, soportando todo cuanto él quiso hacerle....

En un punto de incio......él fue el que tomó el control.....él el emancipador, el amo y señor....entonces, por qué ahora esto se desvirtuaba tanto, tratando de hacerle creer que la mascota aquí....era él?!

Su mirada se levantó de pronto, fijándose como puñal sobre la amielada de Wheeler, y si entender aún, a pesar de haber tratado de razonar con su mente.....su corazón no tomó encuenta aquellos pensamientos y sin siquiera hacerle caso a sus mandatos, su cuerpo se movió contra su voluntad y caminó directamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

En un segundo el rostro de Joey reflejó el temor escondido tras esa máscara de burla hacia el CEO, y retrocedió algunos pasos, sin entender el por qué. Esos ojos, esos ojos tan fieros y llenos de Ira le hacían estremecer el alma y sin entender se quedó estático, como un pequeño ratón frente a una cobra.

Esa mirada del rubio hizo que sus hormonas se alborotaran, recordando su cuerpo, de forma involuntaria, lo dulce y suave, sumiso y entregado que siempre había sido Joey en sus encuentros, y un deseo dormido, quizas tan latente como su propio corazón, tomó control de Seto en ese segundo, y olvidando, o quizás importándole un comino, donde estaba y cuanta gente se hallaba en ese lugar.....tomó a la fuerza al rubio, y bajo los ojos atonitos de todos los presentes, se fundió en un beso anhelado inconsientemente, con el rubio, casi tratando de que aquella caricia, fuerte y fogosa, fuese un intento fallido de castigo para el perro.

No supo en que momento estaba de nuevo contra el piso, con el aire entrecortado por un golpe llendo en su estómago, que le dejó sin respiración, mientras a su alrededor, todos le veían y murmuraban....

**_"así que ahora a parte de ricachón insoportable, también marica!"_** dijo con voz fuerte y profunda el rubio, haciendo que los óvalos azules de Kaiba se fijaran en su figura, erguida y desafiante ante él....

**_"Wheeler..."_** amenazó el CEO desde su precaria posición, mientras podía ver claramente como Taylor trataba de detener al rubio.

**_"Quién te crees, ¡Maricón!, acaso el tener dinero te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras!!"_** gritó el rubio con odio, mientras pequeñas lágrimas trataban de formarse en sus ojos.

Kaiba sostubo el aliento cuando logró oír algunos comentarios malintencionados y maliciosos a su espalda, mientras veía con aún mas ira al rubio....

Era como si todo lo que trató de no hacer, de no cometer, por que era un error monumental, lo hubiera echo solo por que sí!, ¡acaso su mente ya no pensaba! ¡ya no reaccionaba!

Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para exponerse de esa forma frente a tanta gente, y sobre todo, por una persona a la cual el aborrecía, a la cual no soportaba, haber caído tan bajo, por su propia mano, por una persona tan poca cosa y rastrera como ese perro bastardo....

Sus dientes se incrustaron en su labio inferior, abriendo nuevamente aquella herida que hizo correr el sabor metálico de la sangre por sus labios, y con una sonrisa macabra, se puso en pie, con toda la omnipotencia característica de su apellido, y caminando con sorna hasta el rubio, se acerco y susurró en su oreja, dejando al rubio aún más estático que antes.

**_"ganaste....te lo aseguro.....pero solo es una batalla.....pues la guerra la gano yo...cuídate la espalda perro..."_** terminó empujándole suavemente con el hombro para luego salir....mientras los comentarios siguieron hasta que ya lejos del salón, no pudo seguir oyendolos.

Caminado lentamente por el corredor, se detuvo observando casi perdidamente el letrero en una puerta, el cual llevaba ya demasiado tiempo en ese lugar.....un baño descompuesto....sip, el lugar perfecto para esconder su figura derrotada....y sin más entró en aquel lugar, donde apoyando su espalda en la sucia pared, se deslizó lentamente hasta caer sentado en el suelo, donde escondió su rostro entre sus brazos que rodearon sus piernas y cerró los ojos....

Cómo había llegado hasta esta instancia, se reprendió, como era posible que de un segundo a otro, un plan perfectamente tramado, sin imperfección alguna, hubiese sido reducido a un estúpido beso con sabor a derrota.

Pensamiento tras pensamiento, su conciencia se fue perdiendo hasta quedarse dormido, mientras su mente intentó una vez más mostrarle lo que tanto temía.....sus ojos ardieron en comprensión al recordar todo lo que había pasado desde un principio y cuando por fin aceptó lo que sentía su ira creció cuando se dio cuenta como le habían usado, y su corazón inexperto no supo como controlar aquella sensación de vacío tornándolo en aún más ancias de venganza....su corazón dolido solo quería hacer sufrir a ese perro bastardo todo lo que su frágil amor estaba padeciendo.

El tiembre de salida resonó a lo lejos trayéndole de un jalón a la conciencia, y sus ojos se abrieron a la realidad llenos de rencor.

Se levantó y oculto en aquella puerta observó segundo a segundo como cada uno de sus compañeros de salón abandonaban la preparatoria, quedando aquel establecimiento, paso tras paso, vacío. El silencio reinó nuevamente aquel lugar, cuando a lo lejos, los pasos cansados de un chico se dejaron oír. Una cabellera rubia se meció al viento, con paso lento y letano....sus ojos reflejando dolor y vacío, angustia e impotencia, su rostro bañado de lágrimas que secaba con enojo mientras sus óvalos miel parecía acuarse....

Inmerso en su propio dolor, no vió aquellos ojos azules fríos como el hielo, y sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro, estaba dentro de aquel sanitario, con la espalda pegada a una pared, mientras un puño se estrellaba contra el espejo a su esspalda, haciendo que las esquirlas de vídrio arañaran su mejilla.

Con temor, después de su reacción obvia de cerrar los ojos por el golpe, los abrió lentamente, sintiendo el aliento, más que conocido de Kaiba en su rostro, encontrándose con un rostro indecifrable y una mirada amenazante que le hizo temblar el alma.....

**_"Esta es mi batalla"_** dijo en un susurro el CEO aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de Joey **_"y es la definitiva, donde ganaré la guerra y te destruiré!"_** dijo riendo casi histérico, mientras el rubio, vio con sus ojos temerosos su inminente perdición....

**_"Venganza!....."_**susurró el CEO hundiendo su rodilla entre las piernas del Wheeler.

Continuará! Geez!!!!

N/A jejej, sé de sobremanera que muchas querrán matarme por dejar el capi donde quedó....juajua, conociendo a una de las que esta aqui, en verdad esta vez me enviará a sus mantones.....jejeje. pero....al menos, estoy actualizando.

bien, gracias por leer mis divaga ciones.....

y que puedo decir.....Nunca pensé sobrepasar los 50 review con esto, y resulta que ya voy como en 80....hjajajajaj, soy feliz, a parte de que me han borrado esta historia como 2 veces, y ya he recibido 2 mails diciendo que no se escribir, y que lo que hago es morboso....asi que, aquella persona, pos que se pudra, y que no lea, fin!

Cualquier duda, me avisan, y las que quieran hablar conmigo de lo que sea. mi MSN es jajajja

si, toy

Bien reviews.....

**Kimmy Angy: bien, al menos una menos en mi lista de asesinas....jajaja, no creas, hay varias que me han ofrecido de todo para que termine pronto este fic....y mientras mas lo hacen, pues creo que mas me da la fiaca....jajajaj...bueno, espero que la demora haya valido la pena y que hayas disfrutado este capi. gracias por leer.**

**Ms. Fronkonsteen : señorita! y yo que pensaba hacer un final al estilo casa blanca, tirando bajo un tren a jouno....jajajaj, no, es broma, So cute que quieras un final feliz, pero en mis manos esta la decisión, y como lo sea, haga lo que haga, termianarán matandome de todas formas....espero te guste el capi. aaaah y antes que me olvide, la que tiene un retorcido sentido el llamado "Amor" soy yo....jejej, que no se nota?**

**KATHLIN Miau, gracias por leer niña, y bienvenida al grupo de desquiciadas morbosas, amantes del Hard yaoi....jejejej. saludos y espero te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Akeru Fujimi jajaj, como le dije a una amiga, Kaiba se creía en la cima del mundo, con su poderío y omnipotencia, bien, cuando uno esta en la cima, hacia el unico lado que puede ir después es....pos hacia abajo..y y te juro, que Seto caerá muy, pero muy bajo. espero que te haya gustado este capi.**

**SARAHI (Hiei!! anota un punto más para final feliz) gracias por leer, y tu voto ya esta listo, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Noin Wei: primero, me encanto tu mail, jajajaj, bromas a parte, desde cuando te gustan los finales felices, mira que ya me tienes llorando la muerte de mi niño consentido. ya veras, SI! voy a tirar a jouno bajo el tren de media noche!!!....final feliz, mi! lo que queria la perla del nilo.....juejue.....final feliz.....jajajjajajaj. muejejeje. ok, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Selene Sumeragi ¿Dos finales?, con suerte la mente que tengo me alcanza para terminar una vez este embrollo. bueno mi niña, espero te haya gustado este so fic....y eso de actualizar pronto....pues.....jajajaj.**

**Guerrera lunar Don't worry childs! que aun no acaba, todavia me queda como pa'tres capis mas, bien, espero que esto de sangre, "Unamonos a la revelion" si sea en serio....jejejjeje, yo voy con ustedes!, no, mentira, bien, gracias por leer.**

**Chloe : por qeu el malo de la pelicula siempre debe reviindicarse....es decir, el tronco que creció chueco no se endereza jamás....entonces, por qeu he de......NO! espera, ese no era el final jajajaj, bien, espero que te haya gustado el capi y eso de sadicas psicoptas amantes de la perversión, pues bienvenida al grupo.**

**aome-sama bien preciosa, ya no tendras que sufrir por mucho tiempo, todo esto acabara pronto, �U espero, y no te preocupes, un voto mas para el final feliz, aunque eso no queire decir que no puedo hacerlos sufrir como condenados antes de eso....jajaja, espero te guste el capi.**

**Muraki Moki, el tiene un destino distinto, y el quedara feliz y coleando....ajjaj, con respecto a tristan, eso lo acalrare al final del fic, y que puedo decir.....leerte el fic de una?, eso es grande.....jajjaja. gracias por estar aqui leyendo y por darme tu grandiosa opinion. espero te guste esta actualizacion. y con respecto al final....jejeje, alguien ya me tiene con una navaja al cuello....no demorare mucho y sabran que tan malo o bueno sera.**

**sebelKaiba aun no recibe todo su merecido, pero pronto, jajaj muy pronto....espero que te guste este capi, me gusta saber que es lo que piensan los que leen. y de Kaiba, admiradora no soy, por eso lo trato tan mal jajajajaj.**

**Randa1bien, nunca dije que este fuese el final solo dije que necesitaba saber que era lo que querian para preparar el vez, faltan casi como 3 capitulos a parte de este....si qeu tenemos historia para rato. gracias por leer, y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**Cleo-Orphen Adivina me salio la niña.....pero para el final ni te esperas....ajjaja, la que rie al ultimo rie mejor.....juejuejejjjejeje, gracias por leer. espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.Hsufrimiento....gez! ese es mi segundo nombre. bien espero que te guste este capi, y con respecto a Kaiba, si, seguirá cayendo y cayendo.....jue jue**

**katemi-no-yami el malo se vuelve bueno y todos felices.....de eso no se trata esta historia, pero es posible un final feliz, no te me pongas triste......jajajaj, espero te agrade este capitulo.**

**HYDESITA aaaaaah como Hyde de L'arc en ciel!!!! amo a ese chico!! geez!!!!, bien, pasando al tema, final feliz si, es posible, tengo buena imaginacion, asi que, es posible, aunque todavia lo estoy tasando, ya que una querida amiga mato a mi niño lindo en su historia y estoy tentada a matar al suyo en esta, y su niño consentido es Jouno........jajajjaj. espero te guste es capi. gracias por leer.**

**Sehren Kou : no te preocupes, que cursi tambien soy.....si no, no escribiria,....jajja. bien, gracias por leer esto, es un honor. y espero que te guste el capi.**

**Ishida Rio placer, dolor, sudor y lagrimas....sip, todo esta revuelto, asi que es sencillo. gracias por leer y espoer te guste el capi.**

**Pilikita y Kororitobien, eliminando, este fic ya lo han bajado 2 veces, pero yo soy mas durazna y lo subo de nuevo....jejej, dicen que asi se aburren los burros.......jejej, bien espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por leer.**

**maryluzmty y yo que pense qeu el capitulo anterior estaba inscipido....gracias por leer mi historia mary, sabes de sobra que tus comentarios son mi fuente de poder.....jejeje, eres mi idola!!! espero te guste el capi, aunque final feliz, eso depende de Noin.....ella tiene las cartas sobre la mesa, y debe decidir.**

**Lady Graysonfinal feliz, espero, eso depende de mi querida Noin......jejeje, pero trataré. gracias por leer y espero te guste el capitulo.**

**tokumine-chanaqui una nueva actualizacion......espero te agrade el capitulo, y gracias por leer. es un gusto saber que esto esta siendo leido por personas y más personas.**


	8. Capitulo 7

ANIMAL

FANFIC BASADO EN

EL ANIME DE YU-GI OH

By Seiryu

* * *

N/A: Después de estar mas de un mes en blanco, obligué a mis neurónas a funcionar...solo que mi concentración no era la más adecuada...y casi tres días, solo escribía 2 palabras y comenzaba a pernsar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o en como es que las pelusas se suspenden en el aire...��U no pregunten, es mi vida, ok?

Gracias por esperar y leer.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 07**

_"abre los ojos, respira_

_abre tu mente, recuerda_

_abre tu corazón, siénteme_

_abre tu boca...y amame..._

_por que eso es lo que deseas, por que_

_desde un principio, eso se nos fue _

_destinado..."_

* * *

Dolor, tanto dolor sentía en su cuello que era apresado y estrangulado con maldad, con ira, con enojo...sus ojos miel casi derramando lágrimas, se abrieron encontrándose con la mirada fiera del CEO que casi perdido en la locura de un instante volvió a repetir...

**_"Esta es mi batalla y es la definitiva, ganaré la guerra y te destruiré!"_** sonrió con locura mientras pasaba su mano libre por la mejilla del rubio que había sido arañada por las esquirlas de vídrio que saltaron cuando el Kaiba le dio con el puño...

Acariciaba esa piel lacerada como si de seda se tratara...hermosa y nívea piel que poco a poco se manchaba de rúbeo provocado pro la sangre que emanaba del puño de Kaiba...un tono precioso, para lo que vendría después...una venganza llena de sufrimiento, sudor y lágrimas...

**_"¡Déjame en paz, ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo...tu lo dicidiste asi!"_** dijo Joey en un arrebato de valentía y sin esperarlo, en un segundo sintió claramente como el puño ensangrentado de Kaiba se estrellaba con fuerza en su mejilla, provocando que su labio se reventara y un hilillo de sangre corriera por su quijada, manchando de rojo la camisa en su pecho...**_"bastardo!"_** gritó al recuperarse del dolor, mas no por mucho tiempo, ya que tras ese golpe, uno nuevo vino, abriendo aún más la herida en su boca, logrando arrancar ya no un hilillo, sino una buena cantidad del metálico líquido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no había nadie con quien razonar delante de él, solo había un animal en celo, lleno de ira y salvajismo que quería venganza...que quería su sangre y su dolor...no importando que...ahi, delante de él, no estaba Seto Kaiba, solo estaba un animal...un animal que le haría sufrir...y llorar por algo que él jamás había deseado que ocurriera...por que en su corazón de cachorro, por que en su alma aún crédula y soñadora, necesitaba creer, y creía que Kaiba, en algún momento, le llegaría a amar...

Que equivocado estaba...

**_"eres mío..."_** susurró el CEO al momento de lamer con delicia la sangre emanada del labio del rubio, mientras sus manos se metían dentro de la delgada camisa de Joey, tocando con su mano llena de fragmentos del espejo, la piel suave y cremosa del perro, hiriendo y lacerando casi en razguños con las esquirlas de vidrió la blanquesina piel.

Joey tembló cuando aquella lengua, siguió lamiendo, llegando a sus labios rosando con fuerza la herida en ellos, borbotoneando más sangre...dándole un pequeño choque de dolor, el cual Seto percibió y sonrió con maldad...

Sus uñas se entrerraron en uno de los pezones del rubio, provocando un quejido fuerte, el cual le obligó a separar los labios para liberarlo, ocasión que aprovechó el moreno para introducir su lengua y besarle tan profundo y anhelante que parecía no haber besado a nadie en años...

El rubio intentó resistirse, pero el CEO le apretó aún más contra la pared, mientras la fuerza de las manos de Joey, puestas en el pecho del moreno, comenzó a prederse, tras cada dolor provocado en su cuerpo y el sofocar profundo de los labios de Seto.

Sus brazos cayeron rendidos a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras la lengua caliente de Kaiba recorría cada rincón de su boca, como trazando un mapa que ya conocía de memoria. El dolor en su pecho volvió a hacerle quejarse con fuerza, este que estaba ahi no era simplemente el maldito Seto Kaiba, dios y señor omnipotente de su universo, aquel que le abandonó y despreció, aquel que le hizo la vida imposible, le tomó, usó y deshechó sin remordimiento...no, ahi, frente a sus ojos, sus amielados ojos, estaba un ser totalmente perdido en el sentimiento de la desesperación, odio y venganza.

Los ojos azulinos parecían perdidos en meido de un caos total, donde una mente siempre fría, perdía segundo a segundo la cordura de la que siempre se sintió aquel ser omnipotente, convirtiéndole en lo que sus pesadillas más profunda le mostraron, un animal sin control alguno de lo que sus instintos le provocaban hacer... el camino hacia la perdición se aventuro en el horizonte cubierto de oscuridad infinita.

Quen en este mundo de locura, donde la opción mas estúpida e incoherente era la correcta, le podría liberar del demonio que en ese instante se preparaba para dejarle vacío, robarle hasta el alma...

No, nadie ya podría ayudarle...esta noche, esta fatídica noche donde su último vestigio de humidad se iría y sería tomado y pisoteado por Kaiba., sería el día de su verdadera perdición...

La mirada de Kaiba se posó en un segundo sobre los óvalos miel del rubio, que con el simple echo tembló como frágil hoja ante el viento, pero algo en esa mirada le hizo tener un tanto de esperanza...ahi, en medio de aquella tormenta y huracanes, en medio de aquellas gruesas nubes de lluvia...un brillo se dejó ver...un halo de tristeza tras esa luna cubierta de sangre...pero, solo fue un instante, solo un segundo, ya que de un solo movimiento, su mejilla estuvo pegada a la frío gélido de las cerámicas bajo el espejo roto...

Escuchó claramente el rasgado de su ropa, y el frío viento pegando en la piel de sus piernas que estando al descubierto, se vieron disminuidas por las manos fuertes del CEO...

Un dedo clavado con maldad sin preparación previa...sin algo para aliviar el roce...solo insertado con fuerza, consiguiendo un quejjido de dolor por la invasión y una lágrima de dolor e humillación derramada desde unas pestañas castañas que encerraban con amargura unos hermosos ojos miel...

Ni un segundo...ni un momento...nada de esperanza ni espera...un segundo arremetimiento ensanchando aquello que siempre debió permanecer virgen e intocable...dolor, más dolor, un aliento acelerado en su cuello como un toro a punto de cornear a alguien, mientras una lengua caliente mojaba su oreja y hombros...mientras aquellos dedos punzante contiuaban hiriendo su interior...clavándose, incrustándose en una carne frágil y delicada...tocando un punto específico que hacía despertar su cuerpo...despertar lo que debía mentenerse calmo, recibiendo el castigo y la herida que se le sería otorgada, por el simple echo de pensar alguna vez que era posible el amor...que era posible volver un corazón frío y podrido en algo cálido y puro...

Su cuerpo temblaba, como nunca, como no deseaba que sucediera...temblaba, se estremecía y aún, a pesar del dolor, la humillación, la amargura y la maldad...pedía más y más...

Definitivamente, estaba perdido. No solo por el echo de ser débil, no solo por el echo de no poderse resistir...no, no solo por ello, sino, por el insignificante y a la vez, asunto mas importante...él en verdad, ya no tenía la voluntad necesaria, para resistirse...

_**"lo entiendes ahora"** susurró el CEO en su oído...**"eres mío, me perteneces...tu cuerpo lo sabe, pero como tu mente es algo retardada...debo hacerselo entender una y otra vez..."** terminó siseando cual cobra y mordió con fuerza el hombro del rubio._

Bajó la cabeza en rendición, sabiendo que la guerra la había perdido incluso antes de empezar...

Por que entonces molestarse en planear todo esto, por que perder el tiempo soñando y esperando que aquel que le amaba y dormía, despertara...por que inmiscuir a su mejor amigo en una trama que terminaría, al final de cuentas, volviéndose en su contra...

El beso con Tristan...para despistar a Mokuba, esperando que le contara a Kaiba y este se pusiera celoso, solo provocó un enfrentamiento...y un final que nunca deseo.

Una trampa, una conversación que el CEO debía oír, sobre su argumento de jamás haber sentido placer...una mentira tan grande como su bocota...pero que debía humillar sin que nadie lo notara, de gran forma a Seto...

Para qué...por qué...si desde un principio, aqui, y en todo lo que a realidad se definía...él. Joey Wheeler...era el único enamorado de un imposible...era el único capaz de amar...era el único...que desde el comienzo...estaba en una batalla perdida...

Apretó los dientes cuando sintió aquel calor entre sus piernas...aquel pedazo de carne caliente y húmedo por la excitación de quien le subyugaba...

Este era el momento de la perdición...y casi gritó cuando de un solo movimiento aquella espada atravezó sus entrañas ensanchando y rompiendo todo a su paso...

Las lágrimas borbotonearon cual sangre fuera de sus ojos cansados de luchar...Mientras aquel anmal en su espalda comenzaba a arremeter con fuerza su entrada, logrando arrancarle quejidos y hasta gemidos en medio de una lucha interna por no ofrecerle a aquel que le martirizaba, el placer de oírle disfrutar su sádica forma de poseerle.

Seto estaba tan sumergido en sus propias sensaciones, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su victoria unánime había llegado. Su mente solo trabajaba con el deseo despertado con el simple rece de la entrada del rubio. Esa piel que parecía quemarle, mientras su hombría se sumergía una y otra vez en un muy apretado y caliente albergue que le rodeaba y entregaba los placeres mas delirantes y prohibidos de la humanidad...

Su nariz la enterro en medio de aquel cabello rubio y suave frente a sus ojos, grabando en su retina, en sus sentidos y hasta en su última célula, el aroma esquicito de aquel remolino rubio y ssedoso...

¡Dioses! como le gustaba hacer eso cuando le tomaba, como le gustaba dejar marcada aquella piel, cremosa y suave, tan tersa, para que nadie más se atreviera a tocarla, pues era suya, le pertenecia, por derecho y por que él así lo demandaba...

Sus labios encorvaron en lo que fue una sonrisa placida, mientras su lengua jugueteaba en la base del cuello del rubio, haciendo que su exitación se volviera incontrolable y arremetiera con más fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, llevándole rápidamente al borde del orgasmo, deteniéndose a cada segundo, en un juego de tira y afloja de aquella sensación casi incontrolable...quería mantenerse asi, degustando el cuerpo porfecto de aquel al que tenía entre sus brazos, deseaba que tras cada moviemiento, le permitiera seguir oyendo aquella melodia preciosa y perfecta de los gemidos euforicos de su cachorro...

Mas el juego no pudo prolongarse demasiado, y ya si poder controlarse, comenzó a arremeter con fuerzsa la entrada del rubio, abrazándose al pecho de Joey, mientras sentía como sus entrañas explotaban y se vertían con fuerza dentro del calor increible del interior de Joey...mientras...de su boca...olvidada de lo que su mente le decía debía hacer. olvidada de lo correcto, del orgullo y la deidad...dejó escapar lo que su corazón en verdad sentía...dejó escapar un par de palabras que al simple echo de oírse decirlas, fue para si mismo, casi un golpe físico...

_**"te amo..."**_

Joey se estremeció al instante, quedándose al segundo, totalmente estático...mientras Kaiba, aún sin poder creer lo que había dicho...salió del cuerpo del rubio, casi tambaleándose...y retrocediendo, intentando que con esa acción él lograra al menos...si no, retroceder el tiempo hasta antes de decir aquello; entender...y razonar, por que había escapado aquella confesión que sin poderlo creer...había dado un gran alivio a su mezquino corazón...

Tratabillando, retrocedió con rapidez, cayendo sentado sobre uno de los retretes de aquel cuarto de baño...mientras con los ojos abiertos de par en par...veía, como el cuerpo de Wheeler, totalmente maltrecho, se deslizaba con suavidad, casi desplomándose, hacia el suelo, donde tras su cabello rubio, ocultó sus ojos llenos de humillación e incredulidad, al haber oído aquella confesión que hast el momento, aún dudaba estar totalmetne cuerdo, como para haberla escuchado.

La mente de Seto se lleno de un torbellido de sentimientos y contradicciones, mientras con sus ojos azules impactados y casi en shock, observaron con detenimiento sus manos, manchadas de sangre y residuos del placer de Wheeler.

Esto...esto que estaba frente a sus ojos...parecía ser, en verdad, una pesadilla...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

N/A: juaaaaa juajajajajajajja, todos querrán matarme por dejar el capi ahi...jajajjja. pero...es necesario, por que aqui termina el Flash back, o sea, llegamos a la parte del prologo...jejejej.

Desde el proximo capitulo, comienza lo que ocurrio después del prologo...

Como va la historia?...ta wena?...espero que si...si no, me avisan y la mando a freir monos al africa de una...jajaja.

bueno, siento la demora, y espero disfruten de este capi.

Dios, dame fuerzas para continuar con todos mis proyectos...

si desean hablar conmigo...mi mail que si le pongo el arroba no sale la dire...jajajaj.

bien, cualqueir comentario sera bien recibido, incluso si desean mentarmela...jajaja

Seiryu de Baltazor...


	9. Capitulo 8

**

* * *

**

DIOS ME SALVE EN SU MISERICORDIA...QUE ME DE EL CHANCE DE SOBREVIVIR HASTA TERMINAR CON ESTO...SNIF

**

* * *

**

**ANIMAL**

BASADO EN EL ANIME DE

YU-GI OH

BY Seiryu

JOEY X SETO

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

"**_Ya no hay retorno, ni salvación_**

_**mi señor ha arrancado mis alas sin misericordia**_

_**y lame la sangre manada de mis heridas**_

_**como alimento para su orgullo putrefacto.."**_

* * *

****

**_"te amo"_** resonó una vez más su voz, su propia voz y sus palabras en su cabeza hecha un remolino de incoherencia...no podía aún entender, ni gesticular, ni siquiera lograba pensar como diablos, aquellas palabras, habían salido de sus labios...¡cómo, por qué, es decir...acaso en su loco afán de destrucción, no lo había notado antes y en verdad, había logrado llegar tan allá en su estupidez, que se había enamorado del perro bastardo aquel?

¡NOOOOOOoooo! eso era imposible, si en su cabeza, en su corazón, ni un minúsculo ápice había cambiado...nada, absolutamente nada, había mutado en algo cálido, él se seguía sintiendo igual que antes con respecto al perro...entonces...

en un segundo, una idea aún más potente y descabellada llegó a su mente y casi como un golpe físico, le indico un poco de luz a su oscuridad...le dio una respuesta tan ilarante, que su cuerpo y mente, que su corazón y su podrida alma, comenzaron a temblar...

**_"te amo"_** volvió a oir, y un recuerdo amargo se le vino a la mente...

Era el campeonato que el había organizado, aquel donde Malik casi destruye el mundo con sus perversas intenciones...aquel desafío, aquella pelea entre Joey y Yugi...aquel enfrentamiento que le hizo...

No entendió en aquel momento el sentimiento que se apoderó de él al verle en ese estado...

Poseído por un maldito idiota, haciéndole daño, obligándole a pelear contra su mejor amigo...su corazón golpeó duro contra su pecho...no deseaba verle en ese estado, y como cobarde, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue intentar hasta las últimas, llevarse a su pequeño hermano de ese sitio, huir de ese lugar, para no ver lo que tanto le hacia daño...

Pero, no entendió en ese momento el sentimiento...y solo lo convirtió una vez más en ira, rabia y desprecio.

Apretó una vez más los ojos. No quería seguir escuchando, ni recordando, odiaba el verse a si mismo, tan frágil e idiota como para ser...un estúpido...Nooooo!

Pero aún así, el alivio vino a él cuando por fin el duelo terminó, y soltando la llave al mar donde el cachorro se había hundido, le vio salir a flote, dándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba...él le había salvado...no Yugi...sino él.

**_"Te amo"_** volvió a oír esta vez, sus palabras tomando fuerza...

Estaba ganando, estaba derrotando a Yugi esta vez, derratóndolo, haciéndole morder el polvo que su grandeza elevaba por el cielo...y de pronto...

El dragón negro de ojos rojos de Joey...en la baraja de Yugi, el ingrediente extremo y preciso...de...su derrota.

Joey, siempre al lado de Yugi, siempre apoyándoles...siempre luchando hasta las últimas por ellos, en cambio con él, siempre mirándole con enojo, siempre despreciándole...a él, a un semi dios en la tierra...¡por qué, por que el único ser al que quizo ver mirándole con admiración, con cariño en sus ojos amielados. solo le veía on odio, con rudeza...

No lo soportó...no, claro que no, él no soportaría que alguien así no le quisiera, no le amara y se derritiera ante él por su inteligencia y riqueza...No! él ser que osara no amarle, cuando él así lo deseara, se ganaría su odio, su infinito odio y maldad...

Joey no era nada más que...un estúpido al no amarle...

"**_Te amo"_** volvió a oír y esta vez su corazón cuajó en temor...

Joey no le amaba en ese tiempo...pero él al rubio si...y por eso, su mente autoritaria y su omnipotencia le cegó haciéndole odiar, aborrecer y actuar de esta forma frente lo que después, consiguió entender como una jugarreta del destino y una oportunidad precisa, para vengarse de su rechazo...

Joey le amó y en algún momento de la vida, la suerte le sonrió y consiguió lo que tanto anheló en el pasado, ver la cara del rubio, con ojos amorosos, entregándose a él, sin importar qué...pero...

Ya era demasiado tarde y su odio había crecido tanto y de tan descomunal forma, que no pudo notarlo...

Odio, rencor...ira...desprecio...

"**_eres mío...tan mío que estoy metido en cada uno de tus poros..."_** sus propias palabras repetidas en un sueño por el rubio...no era más que su subconciente haciéndole saber, tratando de hacerle entender lo que en verdad había en su corazón...pero no, él, el que que podía entender todo, el CEO más inteligente sobre la faz de la tierra...no pudo, o no quizo entender lo que día con día le señalaba su corazón...

**_"Te amo"_** volvió a escuchar y esta vez con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo convulsionó en un temblor digno de un pequeño cachorro bajo la lluvia en pleno invierno...al levantar la vista de sus manos y observar de lleno la escena que su estupidez había creado...

Sentado sobre uno de los inodoros, sus ojos azules se veían tan ausentes como cuando todo lo que pasaba por su mente, había comenzado.

Sus ropas deshechas y húmedas por el sudor que su exitación había provocado, su cabello desarreglado por la violencia del acto, y su respiración entrecortada, aún cansado después de la batalla que había librado por...

Con los hombros caídos por la derrota que nunca quizo conocer, solo podía oír el silencio y el sollozo entrecortado de su victima...

Pudo ver perfectamente, el cuerpo delgado, pero firme estremecerse de frío, con las ropas rasgadas y cubiertas de su sangre, mientras una mueca de dolor y humillación en los labios se dibujaba marcada bajo eso eternamente desordenados cabellos.

Los ojos de Joey estaban oculto bajos los sudados mechones rubios, su labio partido y sangrante, y su respiración aún sin control...

Sus manos temblaron hasta llegar a sus labios...no lo entendía...no podía haber sido él el causante de tan depravada escena...pero, en su conciencia, sabía que el había echo cada uno de los destrozos en aquel lugar, y que era el culpable de cada una de las heridas que sangraban en el cuerpo del cachorro...

Se acercó caminando de rodillas hasta Joey, sus manos temblaban, sus labios secos no sabían que decir, sus ojos cubiertos de un infinito arrepentimiento...mientras su cabello castaño, humedecido por la transpiración, se encargó de ocultar sus ojos temerosos de aquel al que tenía en frente...

Mas de pronto, Joey habló...

**_"retráctate!"_** dijo en un susurro, alzando su mirada cubierta de odio**_ "retráctate antes de que, en verdad crea lo que acabas de decir..."_** dijo tomando a Kaiba por la solapa de la chaqueta y acercándolo a su rostro.**_"Retráctate o te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tus días el no haberlo echo!"_**

**_"no puedo hacerlo"_** respondió Seto haciendo que los ojos de Joey se abrieran por la sorpresa, mientras a medida que reaccionaba de ello, sus pupilas se inyectaban en sangre de odio...

**_"estúpido ricachón! acaso la burla y la jugarreta no ha sido suficiente, ahora necesitas que el estúpido de Joey crea en ti también!"_** soltó el rubio con tanto enojo que ni él mismo se reconoció **_"no te creo, jamás lo haré, lo entiendes, jamás te creeré, así como jamás te perdonaré esto!"_**

Joey iba a seguir maldiciendo e hiriendo, más algo insólito, que llegó a creer en el fin del mundo, se dibujó ante sus ojos y mostró la respuesta a sus suplicas...

En medio de sus palabras una gota salada se desprendió y cayó sobre su mano que aún no soltaba la chaqueta de Kaiba...sus labios se quedaron mudos y su gargante reácia no dejó pasar ni siquiera un suspiro...

Observó con detalle, alzando los ojos para posecionarse en las pupilas azulinas del CEO...

Aquellos hermosos safiros...aquellas cuencas azulinas se habían llenado de agua y sus pestañas castañas y largas, las habían deslizado para que fluyeran con suavidad sobre la piel morena de sus mejillas, llegando hasta su menton, donde se desprendían cayendo sobre la mano de Joey...

_**"te amo"...**_

Una risa estridente se escapó de los labios del rubio. Burlesca, amarga...maldita. Su dolor, su deseperación, su desesperanza...ya su insania le hizo actuar así. Su alma clamó vengaza, su corazón se estrujó en odio y su mente colapsó en lo que sería su perdición...

Ya no había vuelta a tras, no había esperanza ni redención, solo faltaba el paso final a una enferma relación que nació del odio...solo faltaba la venganza y la destrucción...

**_"debes estar realmente enfermo, como diablos una persona puede tener tantas ancia de ganar como para llegar hasta este punto, como puede tu mente retorcida creer que con esa mentira voy a caer!"_** lanzo el rubio cada palabra como daga, intentando hacerle entender a Kaiba que él no era tan estúpido como el CEO podía llegar a creer.

**_"Qué debo hacer para que me creas..."_** preguntó con la voz casi quebrada el moreno, mirando con sus ojos acuosos la mirada miel del rubio...

**_"Ah!...es con prueba incluida la cosa..."_** se burló Joey girándose dolorosamente, para quedar sentado y de frente a Kaiba...**_"bueno...si ese es el caso, tendrás que ayudarme con cierto detalle inconcluso..."_** sonrió con malicia ante la cara de incomprensión de Seto.

_**"qué es lo que quieres"**_

**_"mi amigo aqui presente"_** dijo señalando su hombría que se alzaba aún desafiante e hinchada, aún totalmente excitada **_"me dice que necesita ayuda para acabar...alguien lo dejó así..."_** dijo ya sin sonreír, clavando su vista en Seto.

Kaiba abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando notó con claridad las intensiones y deseos del rubio, y empuñando sus manos con fuerza, cerró los ojos intentando echar a un lado su orgullo.

Era necesario, si quería recuperar al rubio...era necesario demostrarle que le amaba, incluso si era necesario matar su orgullo y comerlo de a pedacitos.

_**"esta bien..."**_

Kaiba lentamente se fue bajando hasta estar casi al borde de rozas sus labios con el miembro del rubio...mas en ese segundo, Joey rió con suavidad y maldad, mientras una de sus manos, detenía el curso de las acciones del CEO.

**_"eeeeeh...Kaiba...creo que tenemos un pequeñísimo malentendido..."_**sonrió aún más pronunciado cuando la mirada azulina de Seto se posó en su rostro...**_"no es así como lo quiero..."_**

Dos movimientos y el moreno estaba de nuevo a casi un metro del rubio...una cosa era comerse su orgullo, pero lo que estaba insinuando el rubio...él...él era incapaz de hacerlo...¿Verdad?

Observó por un segundo más a Joey...

Observó aquel magnífico panorama destruído y herido por su mano, miró con detalle cada pequeña herida sangrante...a la vez...aún no cabía en su cabeza el echo de que aún le restara energía al cachorro para seguir sonriendo con ese orgullo que no sabía de donde había salido...

Pero...

Cerró los ojos, y pudo oír a lo lejos un suave "te amo", con una voz dulce y temerosa, dicho de tan tierna forma que no pudo soportar el dolor en su corazón...ese te amo tan antiguo dicho por aquel ser transformado que tenía en frente...

Aquella confesión de Joey, cuando todo comenzó...tan dulce...tan enamorada...

Necesitaba tenerla de vuelta...necesitaba incluso casi vitalmente que su pecado fuese perdonado...perdonado y redimido bajo los ojos de su único dios...su dios cachorro.

Su cabeza, su orgullo, incluso su omnipotencia le gritaban desesperadamente que se detuviera y sin importar se diera media vuelta y saliera de ese lugar...pero en ese momento, cuando su verdadero sentir había salido a flote, cuando sus sentimientos se había vuelto tan fuertes que habían logrado escapar de la carcel que le tenía su cerebro a su corazón, la voz de aquel amor se tan fuerte, que sin esfuerzo alguno opacaba los gritos murmullos de sus demas razones...

Acercándose de nuevo, de rodillas a un costado del rubio, abrió la correo y quitándose sus pantalones, aún con los labios apretados tratando de que su orgullo no hablara y saliera a batallar como héroe barato en comic de 4ta...pasó su pierna sobre las caderas del rubio, dándole la espalda y esperando el momento en que el rubio decidiera penetrarle...

(**Sei sacando bandera blanca: Si van a leer el siguiente trozo del capítulo, debo decir que mi testamento esta guadado bajo las calcomanias de dragon ball en mi habitación y que mis gatitas quedan a cargo de mi amigo trowa...gracias.)**

Joey no salía de su sorpresa, esto...lo que estaba haciendo, estaba llendo muy lejos, demasiado para tener si es que, un retorno...pero entonces, por que su mente le rogaba que no se detuviera...

¿Por qué detenerse ahora cuando le tenía a su merced¿Por qué no concretar su venganza, por que no devolverle al menos un ápice del dolor que aquel ser despreciable le había echo sentir?...claro que lo haría, lo haría sufrir y llorar y rogar por perdón...ahora y para siempre...

**_"No..._**" susurró con su aliento caliente en la oreja de Kaiba **_"debes hacerlo tu..."_**

El cuerpo de Seto se estremeció cual papel en el viento, y con la manos temblorosas, tomó la hombría del rubio y la guió a su entrada...

Apretó los dientes con fuerza...su primera vez...sin preparación alguna...sin nada que le ayudara a que esto no fuese doloroso...mas, pareció que el rubio lo disfrutaba, pues sin quererlo, sintió como el miembro del rubio tomaba más fuerza y se erectaba aún más...

El solo sentir el glande contra su apretado anillo le hizo cerrar los ojos, como predicción certera a un desenlace predispuesto, y bajando lentamente las caderas, se obligo a aceptar aquel pedazo de carne en su interior...

El dolor le hizo gemir con fuerza a medida que aquella espada comenzaba a deslizarse en su interior, ensanchando paredes, rompiendo todo a su paso, punzante e inmisericorde...

Se detuvo, al menos ya tenía el glande dentro, necesitaba acostumbrarse...mientras sentía la respiración agitada del rubio...

**_"no...así no"_** dijo de pronto el rubio, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del CEO **_"tu lo hiciste de esta manera la primera vez"_** terminó cuando de un solo moviemiento y con fuerza, sin esperar nada, apretó el cuerpo de Kaiba contra el suyó, penetrándole completamente y de una sola vez.

El grito de Kaiba fue gutural y desgarrado, mientras el rubio pudo sentir claramente contra su piel el líquido caliente que manaba de las entrañas de Seto hasta su piel...si, lo había desgarrado y la caliente era nada más que la sangre que escapaba a tan violenta intromisión...

**_"qué tal se siente...duro y punzante no?...lo sé, lo sé, ahora sabes lo que se siente que te lo meta un hombre, ahora sabes lo que es ser un perro...te gusta Kaiba, te gusta que te lo haga así?...te gusta que te lo meta por el culo un hombre? "_** rió en medio del silencio el rubio.

Las lágrimas de Seto no se hicieron esperar, y como ríos, llenos de dolor y humillación, de amargura, comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas...

**_"Muévete"_** le ordenó el rubio, con un tono tan gélido, como el que siempre tenía con él el CEO.

El labio de Kaiba sangraba demostrado el dolor que sentía el moreno en ese instante, pero era lo qeu debía hacer, y sin esperar más, comenzó a moverse suavemente, sintiendo toda la extensión de la carne caliente de Joey dentro de él...mientras la sangre de su altar, seguía manando llegando ya incluso, hasta las baldosas del suelo del baño.

**_"más rápido"_** demandó el rubio, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del moreno y lo abrazaba por la cientura, ayudándole a moverse con mayor fuerza y rapidez...

La respiración del rubio acelerada y descontrolada, mientras los gemidos de dolor y las lágrimas de Seto seguía emergiendo...

Tanta humillación, tanto dolor, tanta maldad...todo esto...todo...absolutamente todo...él...se lo merecía.

Echó la cabeza hacia a trás y sin notarlo, comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza, sientiendo claramente como poco a poco, aquello que se movía en su interior, tocaba cierta fibra sencible en algún lugar, haciendo que su cuerpo recibiera pequeños choques de electricidad, que parecía querer revivir aquel que permanecía flacido entre sus piernas...

Una mano blanquecina, de piel perleada y hermosa, se metió entre sus ropas, y tomó con fuerza aquel falo moribundo y comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza...

unos segundos, una tras una embestida, aquel punto y aquella mano, le llevaron nuevamente la borde del orgasmo, mientras arqueaba la espalda buscando que la extensión del rubio en su interior, tocara con mayor fuerza aquella fibra...

**_"parece que disfrutas el que te folle, no maricón..."_**dijo entre jadeos el rubio...mientras las lágrimas de humillación de Kaiba parecían aflorar con mayor fuerza...

**_"te amo"_** dijo el moreno en un punto donde no hay ya retorno, y girando el rostro, se acercó a los labios del rubio, donde éste le recibió con deseo, uniéndose en un beso rudo, desenfrenado, lleno de deseo...

Joey estrechó aún más el cuerpo de Kaiba contra el suyo, sintiendo que el orgasmo estaba a un paso. Un paso, una embestida más y aquella semilla blanquecina salió con fuerza, llenando de calidez el estrecho paraje del CEO, mientras otra, con igual fuerza, saltaba lejos, manchando a su paso todo, descargando las entrañas de Seto.

Joey ocultó su rostro en la espalda mojada de Seto, mientras el semen con sangre resvalaba desde el interior del cuerpo de Kaiba, manchando las ropas del rubio como prueba irrefutable de su pecado.

En medio del silencio, el sollozo amargo de Seto se hizo notorio, y bajo el cabello húmedo del castaño, el dolor de sus ojos se hizo una lluvia imparable, mientras ni si quiera quería respirar para no sentir el dolor de su entrada lastimada y herida, que aún resguardaba la hombría del rubio.

**_"satisfecho?"_** preguntó en un susurro cargado de amargura el moreno, si siquiera voltear a ver al rubio, sin moverse siquiera un milímetro.**_ "esto era lo que querías"_**

**_"si"_** respondió el rubio, aún oculto en la espalda de Kaiba **_"necesitaba que entendieras mi sacrificio, mi dolor...y el daño del cual fuiste capaz...necesitaba que te dieras cuenta, de que aunque yo te perdone...esto no tiene retorno..."_**

**_"no hay vuelta atras?"_** preguntó Kaiba con dolor y amargura, sintiendo como el vacío y las tinieblas llenaban de tristeza su interior **_"no importa que yo este seguro ahora de que te amo?"_**

_**"no...ya no hay posibilidad alguna..."**_

**_"ya no me amas?" _**preguntó Seto volteando a ver a Joey

**_"no...ya no." _**respondió el rubio bajo los mechones rubios, ocultando sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y dolor...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

N/A_: waaaaaaaaa! que alguien me salveeeeeee! auxilio, S.O.S., may day, may day...help!_

_usiliooooooo ausiiiilioooooo jajajajjajjajaj,_

_bien hermosas y bellos. Este ha sido el capitulo llamado "odiamos a Sei" liderado por el grupo "matemos a SEi" los que quieran unirse, la miembro honoraria que la ayudara en los trámites será Noin! no es así amiga?...jajajja._

_Ok, bromas a parte, si en verdad quieren matarme, tendrán que esperar a que termine el cuento. si no, se quedarán con la incognita del final...jajajaj, toy salva...toy salvaaaaa jajajaja_

_bien, me llegaron muuuuchos reviews...como nunca ¬¬U. asi que no podre responderlos, es que no tengo tiempo ahora...aunque salieron a relucir algunos._

_bien, gracias por leerme, pero no me odien si, ademas, a aquella que me dijo que tengo mente retorcida...pues la verdad es que mi mente es un pan de Dios, si hasta podría ser la próxima papa...pero, esto del machismo...no, bien papa de la osucuridad...jua juaaaajajajajja._

_Mi mente es un dulce, lo retorcido son mis ideas...jajaj, aunque para mi, eso fue un cumplido...jajajajjajaj._

_Que más...aaaaah si, me avisan que tal ta quedando. y si mato o no a Joey o a seto...naaaaah mentira, no voy a matar a ninguno...aunque se después de pensarlo, no es tan mala idea...jajaja._

_me dicen que tal si, ta weno esto o no...jajaja_

_saludos a todos, y gracias por esperar a esta floja de primera._

_**Seiryu D'Baltazor.**_


	10. Capitulo 9 final

**ANIMAL**

**Basado en el Anime de**

**Yu-Gi Oh**

**By Seiryu**

**Kaiba x Joey**

* * *

****

**CAPITULO 09**

_**"...qué más sencillo que terminar todo con un suspiro, qué más simple que acabar una putrida vida, de la misma forma cobarde...un eterno grito del silencio en los oídos..."**_

**

* * *

**

Silencio, oscuridad, vacío y destierro...nada, no había nada más que tinieblas, en un cuarto oscuro, denominado infelicidad y desconcierto...no, no más salvación, no redención ni perdón...no más vida, no más amor...pero...

Eso significaba...no más dolor...no más pena ni amargura...solo un vacío eterno en medio de la nada, sin derecho a respiro, sin derecho a sanación...solo, y simple, la nada misma...

Estaba solo en medio de esa oscuridad, sentado en medio de un camino de luz que le guiaba a travez de ese pasillo tan conocido para él y a la vez, tan temido...

No había nadie, ni un minúsculo sonido...absolutamente nada...solo el viento frío calándole hasta los más íntimo de lso huesos y haciéndole temblar de forma exagerada...

Su cuerpo maltrecho...herido y emancipado...su cuerpo corrompido y humillado...como no temblar ante el frío...

Pero...

Al menos podía sentirse orgulloso, vencedor, ´él, por fin después de tantas batallas perdidas, después de tantas humillaciones, por fin había derrotado a su archirrival...por fin...por fin podía jactarse de su victoria, al haberle humillado y utilizado, al haberle dejado ahí, hundido en la mismísima podrida derrota...si, ahora podía bociferar a los vientos que había derrotado a Seto Kaiba en un juego que, a pesar de haberse jugado el alma y el corazón, había salido victorioso...pero...

Victorioso de qué!...

Le dolía el alma...el corazón...el cuerpo...hasta el aire que lograba respirar era doloroso...absolutamente todo. Sus ojos miel parecían dos lagunas sin vida, mientras a fuerza de lo que desconocía, lograba ponerse en pie y seguir aquel sendero predestinado a su destrucción...

Sabía perfectamente donde estaba...pero...no deseaba recordar...no deseaba dislucidar que lugar era el que su inconciencia, le había permitido a su captor acarrearle...

Solo recordaba...el temblor de Seto...sus lágrimas...y luego...su ira incontenible...sus ojos ardiendo en fuego y aquel golpe que le hizo perderse en un mar de olvido...solo recordaba, sin saber si era un sueño o no, la espalda del CEO, y las palabras que una y otra vez se repetían en su cabeza...

_**"eres mío...solo mío...me perteneces, cada poro, cada hebra de cabello...cada destello brillante en tus ojos...mio, porque soy tu dios...por que así fue escrito en tu destino...mio..."**_

Aquel camino iluminado le guió hasta la puerta de aquel enorme despacho...

No era la mansión...no era la escuela...no, era otro lugar...donde ya había estado antes...pero, que cerrando los ojos y abriendo la puerta que le entorpecía el paso, intentó no recordar...

Todo se iluminó de paso, en un segundo dorado, sus ojos dolieron y reacio a aquella luminosidad, cubrió sus ojos con su mano, estaba casi encandilado...pero poco a poco, la luz fue decayendo, permientiendo entonces que pudiese ver...lo que jamás debió.

Un destello en medio de la creciente oscuridad, unos ojos azules fieros mirando fijo a su presa...un brillo rojo de insania presto fulminante en una mirada perdida en el deseo de venganza...una sonrisa hipócrita dibujada en unos labios que a pesar de decir cosas hirientes...aprendió a amar...a pesar de que a fuerza de lo que el destino le hizo sufrir...aprendió a mentir...

Sus labios se secaron cuando notó aquel pedazo de metal en las manos incoherentes del gran dios Kaiba apuntaba hacia su persona...un pedazo de metal fundido que con solo jalar del gatillo, pondría fin a su misera existencia...y ...tembló,

**_"no me amas..."_** siceo el CEO**_ "pero yo te enseñaré el castigo que recibirás por haber blasfemado contra tu dios" _**sonrió de forma placentera mientras quitaba el seguro de aquella arma que mantenía los ojos fijos del rubio en aquel brillo de muerte...mientras sus piernas temblaban ante lo inminente...

**_"amar o no...eso de que sirve ya..."_**dijo el rubio sumido ya en la decadencia de su rendición...**_"Kaiba..."_**

**_"NADA!"_** gritó apuntando con manos temblorosas hacia el pecho del rubio **_"jugaste conmigo...pero te demostraré qeu aunque te creas victorioso..."_**rió despectivo cruzando las piernas en su cómoda silla tras su escritorio...**_"jugaste a perdedor...pues, nadie juega conmigo..."_**

Joey trató de abanzar y decir algo que hiciera desistir al CEO de su intento, algo que le hiciera reaccionar de su locura y por fin guardara esa pistola que estaba lista a descargarse, junto con la ira del enloquecido Seto Kaiba...pero...

Un grito fulminante en medio del silencio, salido de la boquilla de aquella arma, cual estruendo en medio del infierno descolgándo aquel pedazo de metal que en una centésima de segundo dio de lleno en el pecho del rubio, atravezando su piel, albergándose dolorosamente, casi quemante en su corazón, mientras la sangre comenzaba a borbotonear y manchaba de rojo fuerte su camisa blanca, revitalizando las antiguas manchas rojizas de horas anteriores...

**_"nadie juega con Seto Kaiba...Nadie lastima a Seto Kaiba..."_** dijo riendo estridentemente el moreno, mientras Joey sentía como la vida se le escapaba tras cada gota se sangre vertida... En su cabeza, solo la voz cargada de omnipotencias del CEO "**_¡NADIE!...solo Seto Kaiba..."_** terminó, haciendo que los ojos de Joey se abriarán casi desmesuradamente, solo para ver como el amo y señor, casi sin reaccionar de todo lo que abandonaba, llevaba el arma a su boca y mirándole fijo, apretaba el gatillo...

Sangre...destrucción, olvido...y a pesar de haberle disparado, a pesar de haberle herido de muerte...lo unicó que grito con sus últimas fuerzas al verle dispararse fue...**_"!SETOOOOO!"_**...antes de despertar en su cama completamente sudado...

(**cof...cof...jajajaa. pensaron que los había matadooooo jajajaja)**

Un sueño...solo eso había sido, pero tan real, tan completamente verídico, que sus ojos lloraban lágrimas dolorosas como la sangre...y su corazón dolía, tanto por el recuerdo de aquella ilusoria bala, como por el echo de haberse dado cuenta que pesar de todo...había perdido...por que su corazón le pertenecía a Kaiba, su alma y su amor...y que sin importar nada, había perdido...no la guerra, pues esa la había ganado, Seto se había enamorado de él y había sufrido por su culpa...mas la batalla por su corazón tonto...esa...la había perdido y de la peor forma...

De pronto recordó algo...¡cómo diablos había llegado a su casa, después de todo, había perdido la consiencia cuando Kaiba le había dado ese último golpe después de haberle restregado en la cara que no lo amaba...entonces...que era lo que hacía en medio de sus sábanas tíbias...

Observó hacia todos lados...Su padre no estaba, estaba solo y parecían pasar ya de las 8 de la noche...

Exáminó su cuerpo, y vio con sorpresa que sus heridas estaban vendadas y limpias...incluso su labio, tenía un pequeño parche sobre la herida para evitar que sangrara...¡cómo!...¡cómo había ocurrido eso!...¡quién!...

Tembló al enterarse...

Pues su ropa...toda su cama, e incluso los vendajes tenían aquella escencia que reconoció de inmediato...esa escencia que la tenía tan gravada en su mente y sus sentidos...que jamás podría confundirla...

**_"Seto..."_**susurró cansado...tomando algo de ropa trató de vestirse, mas algo sobre su escritorio llamó su atención...

Una pequeña nota algo manchada de sangre y desinfectante (lease Yodo O) que sin entender el por qué, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tomó entre sus dedos y abrió para leer...

Una nota simple, un par de palabras que le hicieron congelarse...que después de leerla...sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer al suelo mientras sus ojos parecían perder el hermoso brillo que le caracterizaban...

La nota, simplemente decía...

_**"lamento todo lo ocurrido...**_

_**ahora comprendo todo y sé lo que debo hacer.**_

_**Cuida de Mokuba...**_

_**adiós**_

_**Seto Kaiba"**_

Miro el reloj con rapidez...7:47 p.m...Mokuba todavía debería estar en casa de Yugi jugando **(yo diría "Jugando" con cara de pervertida jejejeje) **y Kaiba, solo en su despacho...

Tomó casi sin pensarlo su abrigo, y casi terminado de vestirse en la calle, corrió como nunca hasta la corporación Kaiba, debía detenerle...si es que estaba en lo correcto...si estaba bien en lo que estaba pensando...debía detener a ese intento fallido de humano de cometer cualquier locura...

Por que...si estaba en lo correcto...Si lo que estaba pensando era realidad...y lo que decía esa nota, realmente significaba lo que el creía...Su sueño, aquel que le hizo compreder su error, aquel que le hizo llorar, aquel que le mostro lo que jamás deseo que ocurriera, se iba a realizar...esa noche...esa misma noche.

Su corazón parecía detenido, mientras corría casi sin respirar, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que todo esto había gatillado simple y tan solo por la frase que su corazón golpeando duro contra su pecho, le había advertido no decir...

_**"ya no me amas?..."**_

_**"no...ya no..."**_

El ascensor demoró, y los segundo que le tomó subir hasta el décimo quinto piso, parecieron eternos...con las manos casi echas un manojo de nervios tomó la llave que guardaba en su bolsillo de la oficina del CEO, mientras un relámpago de pronto dejó el edificio sin electricidad...solo un camino pequeño de luz se dibujó en medio de la sombras...un pasillo echo de luz plateada, porveniente de una luna que se dejó ver, en medio de las nubes tormentosas...

Abrió la puerta con miedo...mas el humo en medio de la oscuridad le hizo volver el alma al cuerpo...Seto estaba ahí sentado en su escritorio fumando un cigarrillo casi extinto...

**_"Kaiba..."_** trató de hablar...pero el CEO le detuvo...

**_"no des un paso más..."_** dijo con voz ronca, cargada de amargura, mientras alzaba una pistola y apuntaba al rubio **_"dijiste que ya no mas...y tienes razón..."_**dijo convencido de todo...

_**"eso no significa que debas..."**_

**_"no podré..."_** dijo interrumpiendo al rubio **_"dicen que nadie extraña lo que no conoce...jamás extrañé el amor, por que no lo conocía...pero tu...tu me enseñaste...tu me enseñaste a amarte" _**

_**"Kaiba, hay muchas formas...además..."**_

**_"Guarda silencio" _**dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta estar a unos metros del rubio **_"tu eres el problema de todo Wheeler...tu y tu rostro, tu voz...tu...y solo tu...si desapareces...crees que pueda volver a ser el de antes?" _**dijo quitando el seguro del arma mientras apuntaba el pecho del rubio.

**_"yo..."_**el corazón del rubio se detuvo en ese segundo y su mente en caos no pudo articular más...

**_"shhhh...silencio..."_**dijo cerrando los ojos y negando suavemente "**_"si crees que es tan fácil, te equivocas..."_** alzó la vista fijando sus pupilas azulinas en el rostro de Joey...**_"si te hago desaparecer, si te hago más daño...no servirá de nada...porque el que está mal...soy yo..." _**terminó llevando el cañón del arma hacia el costado de su cabeza...**_"por que aunque tu desaparescas lo que yo siento no lo hará...y seguirá doliendo, y seguirá matándome..."_**

**_"Seto espera!"_** trató el rubio, pero un disparo fue a dar a su hombro, haciéndole trastabillar y caer sentado, mientras su brazo comenzaba a sangrar...

**_"no te acerques te dije!...ya te lo dije, tu eres el problema...tu me haces mal!_** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos demostrando su impotencia...**_"estoy mal...y eso no cambiará a menos que dejes de hacerme daño...y la única forma de que eso ocurra, es que ya no seas tu el que me daña...sino, yo mismo..."_**

**_"SETO NOOOOO!" _**gritó Joey al ver la proximidad del arma en la sien del CEO, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza trato de levantarse y caminar hasta él para detenerle...

Extensos segundos que se volvieron una eternidad...un relampago, una sonrisa, unos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y un disparo en medio del silencio que quebró la voz de Joey...

El cuerpo alto del moreno se desplomó cual muñeco, mientras la sangre, cruel invitada de la muerte, se esparcía orgullosa y rojiza por la gran alfombra, mientras unos brazos temblorosos recibian al caído amortiguando en algo su descenso.

Un último relámpago mostró el rostro del moreno en su despedida, mientras sus labios mudos, en un adiós decían lo q ue su corazón, amordazado por su mente durante mucho, y ahora libre, nunca logró decir...

_**"te amo..."**_

No hubo más...solo silencio, y los vigilantes corriendo de aquí para alla, tratando de conseguir una ambulacia...que aunque se apresurara, lo que fuera...jamás llegaría a tiempo...por que ya era demasiado tarde.

Ese día...Seto Kaiba, el dios omnipotente, el amo y señor, el CEO campeón de duelos...murió desterrado en las tinieblas del olvido...mientras las lágrimas gruesas y dolorosas de Joey, bañaban el rostro de Kaiba, llevándose consigo, algo de la sangre que empañaba la visión de aquella faz preciosa...

* * *

UU me van a matar a mi también..

* * *

**4 años más tarde...**

Un muchacho rubio, miraba con una sonrisa calma una inscripción en una lápida bellamente tallada a la orilla del mar..., sus ojos cubiertos de un par de lágrimas dulces parecían perderse en los recuerdos de tiempos pasados...

Ya era un adulto, tenía casi 22 años, bueno, pronto los cumpliría...

Dejó un hermoso ramillete de flores sobre aquella tumba y acariciando la inscripció comenzó a hablar...

**"_ves?...aquí me tienes una vez más, no lo olvidé... feliz cumpleaños, pensaste que no vendría?...ya te lo he dicho montones de veces...para mi, todo el mal, todo el dolor que me causaste, ya lo olvidé...tu me amabas a pesar de todo, y eso, no lo voy a olvidar. _**

**_Te traje las flores que tanto te gustaban...ya han sido años que estas aquí, y siempre traigo lo mismo, por eso hoy te traje, a parte de unas flores distintas, un poquitillo de licor...jejeje. para que veas. que no soy tan tacaño y no te ricrimino nada."_** dijo el rubio vertiendo el contenido del licor sobre la lapida y el foso de la tumba...mas de pronto, el sonido de su teléfono móvil le hizo salir de su ensoñación...

Apresurado contestó mirando fijamente el número entrante y suspirando dejó escapar un "oh no"

_**"hola?...diga?...Yugi?"**_

_"esta como loco Joey, si no te vienes, no se lo que haremos...ya le dieron algo, pero no para de preguntar por ti...tu sabes como se pone cuando no estas..."_

**_"es un bebé Yugí, que más quieres, o Mokuba no te ha enseñado a tratar con un bebé?"_** dijo riendo suavemente.

_" es en serio Joey...si no vienes pronto, juro que lo mato yo o lo hace Moki..."_

**_"eso me recuerda algo de anoche...veamos...aaaah si, era...mmmmm...Moki...si. si siiiii...oooooh...Moki..."_** Molestó el rubio como adivinando el sonrojo de su pequeño amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

_"contigo no se puede hablar...te comportas tan pendejo como siempre!"_

_**"ya, yaaaaa, como sea...estaré allá en 20 minutos..."**_

_"gracias...y una cosa más..."_

_**"que?"**_

_"envidioso...adiós!"_

Cuando la linea se cortó Joey comenzó a reír con fuerza, aún no podía dejar de sorprenderse ni molestar a Yugi de su relación con Mokuba...cuando lo había descubierto, casi se murió de un infarto, pero después, a medida de la superación del dolor de Mokuba y su madurez, a parte de la toma de mando de la corporación Kaiba, había aprendido a aceptarla...

Aún así, jamás pudo dejar de molestar al pequeño Yugi que a pesar de ya tener su misma edad, seguía viéndose tan pequeño e inocente como en antaño...a decir verdad, dudaba mucho que el chiquillo hubiese crecido medio milimetro...rió de nuevo.

_**"ya oite viejo, el deber llama...pero para la próxima vez que vuelva te traeré algo mejor si?...**_

_**te amo...no te olvides de mi, y reza algo para mí...**_

_**adiós, te quiero mucho y...nos vemos el próximo domingo."**_

* * *

****

Tomó el taxi que le esperaba a la salida del cementerio, ya que, a pesar de vivir en la mansión Kaiba, y que Mokuba no paraba de decirle que no era necesario que se preocupara de los gastos...él seguía manteniéndose solo, él seguía pagando por todo lo que hacía o ocupaba...solo que, a diferencia de antes, lo único que había cambiado era que ahora vivía en una mansión.

Rápidamente llegó a aquel lugar. y pagando la carrera del taxista, corrió hasta la puerta principal, donde ni siquiera pudo tocar antes de que ésta se abriera y un alto moreno de ojos azules le mirara fríamente...

**_"Dónde diablos estabas?"_** dijo el muchacho mucho más alto que Joey y con cara de pocos amigos.

El rubio estalló en risas y sin poder aún parar, lo único que pudo decir fue **_"casi, casi te sale Mokuba!"_**

El menor de los Kaiba sonrió con dulzura y pasando su brazo por los hombros del rubio, le hizo entrar...

**_"Dónde está?" _**preguntó el rubio estando ya en el pie de la escala principal.

**_"Donde siempre..."_**sonrió el joven Kaiba quitando el cabello de su rostro, el cual ahora lucía hasta los hombros lascio.

**_"Voy para allá...y avísale al escandaloso de Yugi que ya vine."_** dijo riendo agraciado mientras Mokuba solo suspiraba y se encaminaba hacia su habitación.

Estando fuera de aquella habitación, su mano tembló antes de girar la perilla, estaba casi poniéndose el sol, y sentía claramente la fría briza que escapaba bajo la puerta...era obvio que los grandes ventanales de aquel lugar estaban abiertos de par en par...

Con suavidad abrió la puerta encontrándose con aquella persona sentado frente al ventanal principal de la habitación con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras el frío viento elevaba las coritnas a su alrededor, sumergiéndole en la suave tela...

Con paso lentó caminó hasta él, casi gatunamente, sin emitir sonido...mirando cada gesto perdido del muchacho...

**_"hola.."_** dijo suavemente alertando al joven de su presencia...el cual suspirando, ni siquera le miró...

**_"hola..."_**respondió con suavidad el otro **_"desperté y no estabas..."_**

**_"hoy era el cumpleaños de papá...no quice dejarlo pasar..."_** dijo con tranquilidad el rubio arrodillándose al costado del otro chico y tocando suavemente su mano.

_**"tuve un sueño...supongo que algún tipo de recuerdo...no lo sé..."**_

**_"como fue el sueño..."_** preguntó Joey con el corazón tembloroso...

**_"te estaba lastimando!" _**dijo al fin el muchacho, clavando sus ojos azules en los amielados del rubio. **_"dime que no es verdad...dime que eso que soñé, y que pareció tan real, como memoria de lo que he olvidado...no es cierto..."_** su voz, aunque calma, denotaba la desesperación y el temor...

**_"Seto...eso jamás ocurrió...tu mente te esta jugando una mala pasada...recuerda lo que dijo el doctor cuando despertaste...parte de tu cerebro tuvo que ser extirpado...lo que indica que jamás ibas a recobrar la memoria...lo sabes!"_** trató de calmarle el rubio...pero la vista del moreno se quedó fija en los ojos de Joey haciendo temblar al rubio.

**_"hay algo más..."_**añadió el antaño CEO **_"te vi...nos vi..."_** bajó la vista y girándose de frente la rubio apretó su mano entre las suyas...**_"eso...eso tampoco fue real?" _**el alma de Wheeler saltó en su pecho...

**_"Eso?"_** dijo con voz dudosa el rubio, mas de pronto, los brazos de Seto rodearon el cuello del Joey y lo atrajo hacia si para abrazarle fuertemente...

**_"no me permites tocarte...ni abrazarte...cuando soñé que te hacia daño, dolió, por que pensé que la razón por la que no me dejabas estar cerca de ti era por que eso era real y me tenía miedo..._**"dijo Kaiba para luego rozar sus labios contra la piel del rubio haciéndole estremecerse...**_"pero, luego vino aquel relampago que me mostro tu rostro amándome, diciendo mi nombre...dejándome tomarte y por un segundo, desee...no, no, aún lo deseo...que no importara que lo anterior del sueño fuese real...porque si era real...eso quería decir que en algún momento tu y yo nos amamos, y me dejaste tocarte...deseo tanto, tanto tanto...volver a tocarte..." _**terminó en un susurro que bajo la briza del silencio, se perdió en la nada llenando el lugar de mutismo...

Solo el respirar agitado de Joey se dejaba oír en medio de ese nido de cortinas blancas y rayos anaranjados de atardecer...mas de pronto...ya rendido, ya habiendo esperado tanto...sin prestarle atención a su mente, el rubio guió sus brazos y rodeó con desesperación el torso del moreno, perdiéndose en ese calor que tanto anhelaba y añoraba...

Las lágrimas por poco se le escapaban de los ojos, ese calor, ese abrazo...lo había extrañado tanto...ni siquera supo como de pronto estaba sientiendo de nuevo los labios del moreno sobre los suyos...autoritarios, anhelantes y fuertes, y a la vez, tan cálidos y llenos de amor...

Solo volvió en si, cuando sobre la cama comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, prenda por prenda, sin dejar de tocarse, de acariciarse, de amarse...los besos no paraban, y el aire parecía casi innecesario, lo único por lo que deseaban vivir en ese segundo era...amarse.

Eran cuatro años, cuatro años de espera, de temor, de alejamiento, de verle y no tocarle, de tomar su mano y no permitirle siquiera acercarse...todo ese mar de deseo que se había acumulado en ese tiempo, parecía que explotaria en cualqueir momento cual volcán y derramaría su lava ardiente sobre el cuerpo sudado y ansioso de ambos...

Los dedos suaves y delgados de Kaiba se pasearon por cada poro, por cada curva, por cada centimetro de piel del rubio, acariciando, reconociendo, alertando cada cicatriz, como recordando en su camino lo que el tiempo, y aquella bala malidta había echo olvidar...pero...era inútil...

Su mente perdida no le dio paso al recuerdo...solo al deseo y las ancias de amar a quien, por cuatro años, había amado en silencio, y que sufría cada vez que intentaba acercarse y era rechazado...

El frío viento pareció perderse en la calides que emitían y olvidados de todo, comenzaron a amarse fuera de control, emitiendo sonidos dulces y amantes, que recorrían cada centímetro de la mansión...

Por primera vez estaban haciendo el amor. No Sexo como antes...este era algo que los dos deseaban y que no desperdiciarían.

los labios de Kaiba parecían sedientos y no pararon hasta lamer cada parte del cuerpo del rubio, no importó lo escondida que estuviera..., la sal de la delgada capa de sudor del cuerpo de Joey le encantaba, aquellos pezones duros y erguidos por la exitación, aquel pedazo de carne que comenzaba a erguirse, crecer e hincharse segundo a segundo le mostro que lo que hacía era lo correcto...

**_"Tócame..."_** suspiro con fuerza el rubio, sintiendo al instante la mano del moreno sobre su hombría masajeando con suavidad, volviéndole loco en el camino, mientras, sus pezones rojos ya era torturados por la boca del CEO, quien los mordisqueaba y apretaba, para luego lamerlos y chuparlos hasta hacerle doler...

Las manos de Joey cobraron vida propia y bajo el fuerte gemido de sorpresa y total aprovación del moreno, tomó entre sus manos la hinchada hombría de Seto.

**_"más..."_**susurró el rubio, paseando su lengua por los dedos largos del CEO que cegado ya por la pasión, guió su lengua hasta la entrada del rubio y la humedeció con su saliba para comenzar a menter sus dedos en el estrecho paraje, uno a la vez, haciendo casi gritar al rubio, llevándole a un paso del orgasmo...

**_"Setooo"_** advirtió el rubio, y el moreno no se hizo esperar...

Guiando su miembro hasta la entrada del rubio, presionó con fuerza, entrando violentamente en Joey, quien apretando los dientes, se aferró a su torso , escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y mojaban el hombro del CEO.

Seto se detuvo al sentir la humedad, y viendo el dolor en los ojos de Joey, beso cada lágrima como pidiendo perdon...bebiendo el dolor del rubio para intentar a pasiguarlo...

Solo un momento, y el sentir aquella calidez dentro de si, hizo que Joey olvidara su dolor, y lo punzante y profundo que sentía, comenzó a darle oleadas de electricidad que parecieron centrarse en su placer...

Aferrado aún al cuerpo del moreno, comenzó a mover las caderas, arrancando pequeños quejidos de su garganta, que pronto se transformaron en gemidos placenteros...era increible...después de tanto, sus cuerpo nuevamente estaba lleno y cálido, se sentía tan bien, a parte de sentir el aliento caliente de Seto en su cuello y los pequeños quejidos que escapaban de su garganta ...

No supo como, pero de pronto todo se salió de control, ya no importaba nada, solo el vai y ven inparable de aquella espada caliente e hinchada en su interior que a cada tanto tocaba un punto exacto que le estaba volviendo loco...

**_"te amo..."_**gimió Joey cuando la mano de Kaiba tomó su hombria y comenzó a masajearla al mismo ritmo que le penetraba, no había mas, solo el placer de ser poseído, y amado, no había más que amor y sexo unido, no hubo más que simples arremetidas más y se sintió lleno de aquel espeso líquido que lleno de calor su interior, dándole el placer máximo haciéndole venirse de forma violenta en la mano de Kaiba...

**_"yo también te amo..."_** dijo Seto con el aliento entrecortado, mientras Joey se perdía en la inconsiencia de su propio placer...

Amor, redención...pecado y perdón...

Todo fue olvidado, todo fue redimido...todo fue perdonado...

En algo tenía razón Joey...ya no habia vuelta a tras en aquella enfermiza relación, pues debía acabar...para comenzar una nueva, donde todo pudiese ser diferente...

No volver atras...sino, volver a empezar...

Y a medida que aquellos dos soñadores se amaban, el tic tac imparable del reloj dio paso a las horas, que transcurrieron trayendo consigo la noche, y la calma...

Solo silencio y oscuridad en aquella habitación, donde en medio del vacío, una cama revuelta con dos cuerpos cansados permanecían acallados despues de horas de placer...

Joey dormía con calma, con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila, con el cabello rubio pegado a su frente por el sudor de momentos antes, mientras Seto le abrazaba por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en su vientre...

Joey suspiro acariciando el cabello del moreno como por inhercia, sin siquiera despertar...mientras los ojos azulinos de Kaiba se abrían en medio de la oscuridad, mostrando un brillo especial mientras sus labios formaban uan sonrisa maniaca soltando un par de palabras...dignas de él...

_**"eres mío...yo gané."**_

****

FIN

_**

* * *

N/A: Que puedo decir...no sirvo para hacer finales...**_

_**Se suponia que era un "Happy End" perooooo, no resulto.**_

_**No vuelvo a escribir un fic de Yugi oh...**_

_**Bien, solo, gracias por leer mi delirio de grandesa. Esto se suponía que solo tendría 3 capítulos, pero la historia creció y creció y pues...díganme que no les gusto que se extendiera...ne?**_

_**Naaaaaaah., ya saben como soy, siempre digo "¡NO!" y al final vuelvo a hacerla...jajajjajja**_

_**Mejor un trato:**_

_**Si es que sobrevivo a este final...nos vemos en el próximo fic...si no sobrevivo...pues, solo mi gata me llorará...jajajaj...no hay drama en ello.**_

_**bueno, ya me djo de hinchar, y mejor me voy antes de que las fanticas vengan y me maten...jejejeje**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi amigui Noin linda mochaaaaa, ella me hizo cambiar de parecer con el final...yo los iba a matar a los dos...jajaja.**_

_**Y también para Leiga (amo y señor), para ti, mi dolor y olvido...mis lágrimas y mi corazón roto.**_

_**Seiryu D' Baltazor**_

_**Iquique-Chile **_

_**25/06/05**_

_**Larga vida al Dios del Sake**_


End file.
